


Seconds of Ruby

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [18]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Despite splitting up, Tanya has not gotten enough of Ruby yet. Instead, she is coming back for seconds.A sequel to 'A taste of Ruby'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! The sequal to 'A taste of Ruby'! 
> 
> The first chapter us a short intro, then we're getting this party started! Enjoy!

Touching down in Los Angeles felt like a relief to Ruby. Finally, she was far away from Greece and all of the personal disasters she left behind there. And despite knowing she’d have to return eventually, she felt happy to be as far away as possible at the moment.

 

She was going to get her career back on track and start back up again with everything she put on pause while she was gone. Noone and nothing defeated Ruby Sheridan, and certainly not love. 

 

Fernando and Tanya could go to hell, Ruby would make it on her own.

 

Through the windows of the airplane, she saw the journalists already starting to gather around the aircraft. Clearly, everyone were eager to document her return to the States after nearly a year away from home, especially as she had not explained her absence further than to have been a family matter.

 

Smirking, Ruby put on her sunglasses and grabbed her handbag, readying herself to step out and meet the crowds.

 

“Let's get this party started."

 

* * *

 

 

Touching down in New York filled Tanya with anxiety and dread. For the first time in how many months, she was back home, and she hated it already. 

 

Though she owned a flat and had guaranteed jobs for whenever she wanted them, she never liked being there. Unlike the warm and sunny Kalokairi, it was cold and lonely and the carelessness of the city always brought out the worst in her.

 

Still, after her ill fated attempt at opening her heart to someone else, she figured it may be what she needed. Some egotricism to help her bounce back from a bleeding heart.

 

She smiled, putting on her sunglasses and holding on tight to her handbag.  “Ready or not, New York here I come.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Enjoy!

“Hey, have you seen? Ruby Sheridan is back in America!”

 

Looking through the business magazines for something vaguely interesting, Tanya suddenly overheard a woman talking nearby. The topic of the conversation made her freeze, and, glancing up from the rows of boring gray covers, Tanya saw two middle aged women excitedly rejoicing over a gossip magazine at the other end of the paper stand.

 

“Oh look! It says she's coming here to new York this Saturday!” The woman’s friend exclaimed excitedly, soon dissolving into girlish giggles.

 

For a moment, Tanya simply stood there, trying to rain in her racing heart and stop the feelings of sudden despair welling up inside her at the mention of the woman she loved. As soon as the other woman had left, Tanya quickly abandoned the business section, sprinting her way over to the gossip instead to try and find the magazine the women had been looking at.

 

It wasn't hard. Standing front and center, right in the middle of all the gossip papers, was a magazine that had a large picture of Ruby Sheridan stepping out of an airplane in sunny California printed on the cover. The headline was as simple as it was fitting:

 

“Ruby Sheridan returns”

 

Glancing over her shoulder to see if she was observed, Tanya quickly grabbed a copy, flipping through it until she came upon a double spread with a grainy zoom-in of Ruby’s face in the middle.

 

_Having returned to America after little over a year away in Greece, music legend Ruby Sheridan was photographed arriving at LAX Sunday afternoon. Though the artist has not answered any inquiries about her prolonged absence, her manager has confirmed that it was related to urgent family matters._

 

 _Despite only having spent less than a week in Los Angeles, though, she is already on the move again. Yesterday,_ **_Good old Days - Retro Music Events_ ** _announced on their Instagram that Ruby Sheridan had not only agreed join them as a guest but as a performer at their exclusive event in New York this Saturday._

 

Clutching the newspaper tighter, Tanya almost felt as though she couldn't breath. Ruby had only been gone from her life for little over two weeks, and already it seemed the universe was trying to push them back together.

 

Biting her lip, she observed the picture before her. Ruby's blonde curls was gathered into a messy bun, large sunglasses covering her face and her lips covered in a subtle purple lipstick. She was smiling, bravely ignoring the report who’d held his camera only a few centimeters from her face.

 

She looked beautiful, and all at once it hit Tanya that she was never going to be able to let go of this. She could never just forget how close she'd come to having a happy ever after with Ruby.

 

She had to win her back.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby sigh heavily, looking over her luggage one last time as she locked her bags. She knew everything was packed, and yet something didn't feel right. Worrying her teeth over her lip, she took the sheer fabric of the dress she intended to wear for the event in New York between her fingers, feeling the texture and allowing herself to stim a little.

 

It helped calm her body, but did little for her frazzled mind, her thoughts still running wild as her muscles relaxed slowly but surely.

 

Maybe, she thought, it had been a mistake to book an event so soon after returning.

 

 **Maybe** it had been a mistake to book an event in a place where she might run into Tanya.

 

Only little over two weeks had passed since Ruby parted from Tanya, and yet the regret and longing was already settling in. Though she'd rather deny it, it was unavoidable how lonely she felt without neither a lover nor her family.

 

In the year and some months she'd spent in Greece, she'd gotten spoiled. Sge was used to having people close rather than the lonely life she had before, and now that she'd gone back she wasn't readjusting.

 

_Get a grip, Ruby! You’re so much better than this!_

 

And yet, Ruby knew she wasn't. She'd forsaken love because she couldn't see it holding, and still, it kept haunting her. No matter what she did, Ruby's thoughts kept drifting back to Tanya, and she wondered how long it would take for the nightmare of missing her to end.

 

If it would ever end.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaoter 3! Will Runy & Tanya ever reunite? Will it be in this chapter? Read and find out!

 

“Miss Sheridan, your limousine will be here in twenty minutes” The bodyguard the event had provided her with informed her, and Ruby nodded distractedly.

 

“I'll be ready soon.” She confirmed, trying to pull up the top part of the dress a little. She could feel her breast almost falling out of it and it was not a comfortable feeling. When one wore minimal amount of fabric, it was important that every scrap of it that you did have on was just so. No nipples out and a covered crotch, those were the key details.

 

Sometimes, Ruby wondered if she was maybe getting a bit old to still be dressing like the promiscuous twenty-year old she had once been. Of course, in private, with family and friends, she dressed much more modestly, but each time she was going out for an event or on a show, the layers got stripped off.

 

As she was applying the last of her lipstick, she saw the door opening once more behind her, the silhouette of an all too familiar woman quietly sneaking inside.

 

“You look beautiful” Tanya's face reflected the in the large mirror, a thin and loving smile on her lips as she spoke, and Ruby could feel her heart beating ten times faster just from those few words. They filled her with joy and warmth, the loneliness that plagued her suddenly melting away at the sight of the woman she had missed.

 

Still, not wanting to be needy Ruby decided not to show any sign of noticing Tanya as she kept fussing with her hair and Make-up. Half her face and her hair was caked in purple glitter, and yet she added a little more.

 

“The dress looks good” Tanya continued, undefeated by Ruby's lack of response.

 

“You think?” Ruby rebuked, finally breaking the silence. “I haven't worn this dress since the sixties. Nineteen Sixty, actually. The theme for the event is throwback, so I pulled out a dusty oldtimer.”

 

“Nineteen Sixty? I don't even  _ own  _ clothes from Nineteen Sixty... How does it even still fit you?” Tanya baffled, coming up beside Ruby to get a better look at her dress. It was a skin tight, glittering dark purple spectacle where the top part of it simply consisted of a single strip of fabric that split into two, wrapping tight around Ruby's bosom.

 

“It was not long after I had Donna, so I had baby fat here” She put her hands on her hips, her long spidery fingers stretching in over her flat stomach. “And I was breastfeeding, so I had a couple of cup sizes worth of milk here” She moved her hands to her breast, giving each of them a firm squeeze and adjusting the tight, glittering fabric that covered them a second time. “It allows me to age with grace and dignity, as well as confuse the hell out of paparazzis. They love it when I go full on retro and they can compare.” She laughed bitterly. “Who wore it better? Twenty year old Ruby, or sixty plus Ruby?”

 

“I like the Ruby I see now” Tanya remarked softly, not liking the darkness the self-deprecating joke brought out in Ruby's eyes. Such a comparison was hardly fair, but from what Tanya knew of journalists, it was not surprising that they would do it. “The Ruby I see now is a very beautiful and kind person.

 

“Yes, well, your opinion is not that of the public. Honestly, most people wonder why I'm still around to wear the same dress forty years later. Either me or it should have gone to the scrap pile long ago.” Ruby replied sarcastically, trying and failing organize the tresses weaved into her large, blonde wig. Her nails got caught up in the curls and glitter rained down on her shoulders as she pulled at it in frustration.

 

“Here, let me help. You don't see what you're doing back there.” Seeing Ruby's struggle, Tanya interrupted. With ease, she pushed the tresses in place, making them stay with the help of some shining, glitter hair pins that lay on the table in front of Ruby. “Do you have any hairspray?” She asked, quickly finishing her work of art and using a small brush to fluff up the reminder of the plastic curls. She much prefered Ruby's natural hair over the large, curly wig she was wearing, but the wig certainly made more of a statement.

 

“Here” Ruby handed her the large bottle and watched as she sprayed it all over the wig, using a brush to weave purple glitter back into the cloud of tiny curls around her neck as she went. Ruby sigh. “Why are you here Tanya?”

 

“Because I couldn't let go of you though I tried. I saw that you were going to be in New York in a … gossip magazine, and I thought I had to try and talk to you.” Tanya replied, hiding her face behind Ruby's head so she wouldn't see the emotional expression on her face. “Shouldn't you have some fancy hair-designer fixing this for you?” She asked, bending down and fixing a few curls that had started to unravel. 

 

“Yes, normally. But this was a bit last minute and I figured I can handle it myself for the evening. It does look good what you've done, though” Ruby explained, reluctantly admitting that Tanya did know what she was doing when it came to hair. “You don't happen to be a professional hairstylist, do you? I'd love to hire you for my next event.” She hasn't acknowledged Tanya's answer to why she'd come for Ruby, but the mention of a ‘next time’ she hoped was more enough for Tanya to understand.

 

Ruby hadn't stopped thinking about Tanya since the day they parted, and with time anger and hurt had faded into longing for what she’d given up.

 

“I got some experience. You're daughters hair was always a nightmare and she never dealt with it on her own accord.” Tanya smiled, doing some last few adjustments to the wig. “You should try your natural hair next time. I'll fix it for free.”

 

“Don't I know it.” She rolled her eyes as Tanya remarked upon her daughter's hair. Then, she straightened up as she heard what else she had to say. “How about you do that, and for payment you can come with me?” Ruby suggested boldly. Tanya was quite well-dressed as is, and she wouldn't mind the company. “Today or next time. Or both, if you'd like.” She grinned. This felt  _ good _ . A broken heart, sewing itself back together.

 

“I thought you didn't think I was ready for it” Tanya retaliated, surprised at the offer. “But I would love to, if you'll let me.” She assured quickly. Tanya would like nothing more than  to come with her, but hardly thought Ruby would offer after everything that went down between them. “Does this mean you're willing to give us another try?” 

 

Ruby hesitated. It sound that way, didn't it? “It means I’m testing you. There'll be plenty of press coverage of the evening, and if you can handle that, then maybe there is hope after all.” Ruby explained matter of factly. “If you fuck up I can always drop you like a hot potato. Young puppy begging for a chance, a favour to my manager. Easy.” She didn't want Tanya to get ideas, but neither did she want to crush the little flame of hope growing between them. “Do you want to take the chance? Tonight or next time?”

 

“Tonight” Tanya said firmly, her hands hugging the back of the chair. She'd dressed up just to get in to talk to Ruby, but now it seemed she'd get use for it. “You think you can bring a plus one, just like that?”

 

“I'm Ruby Sheridan. I do whatever the hell I want” Ruby grinned, eyeing Tanya. “I think you may have to change though. I got a few extra dresses in the closet, maybe you can try one of them? Retro-themed, for the party.” She smiled slyly.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya have to change clothes...to something in Ruby's wardrobe...how will this end? 
> 
> Much love to Includeficinthesequel and SuperTrouperLight, you two are amazing!

“How in the hell did you ever fit into these things? They're so tight, I feel like an incorrectly stuffed sausage!” Tanya complained, struggling to adjust the clothes she was trying on. “Not to mention that there is not nearly enough fabric in this skirt.”

 

“To quote you, it's barely enough to floss with” Ruby laughed, excitedly waiting for Tanya to show her the clothes. “Come on, show me! My limo will be here any minute!” 

  
  


“Fine. What do you think?” Stepping out, Tanya twisted this way and that, showing off the glittering two piece design Ruby had convinced her to wear. The top reached up to hug her neck, but cut off so close to her boobs that Tanya worried they might actually fall out in front of the press, and the short skirt did not reach as far down as it oughta on the more longlegged Tanya, barely doing anything but cover her crotch. Still, as she saw Ruby smile, she knew the outfit was a winner.

 

“Oh, it's amazing!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly. The red sequins fitted great with Tanya's blood red signature lipstick, and though it looked a bit shorter than Ruby remembered it to be, there was no doubt she would make Tanya wear it for the evening.

 

“Miss Sheridan, the limo is…” The security guard quieted abruptly as he walked in and saw Tanya, his eyes going wide as he realized the woman he let in to see Ruby earlier had changed clothes. “Uh, is everything alright Miss Sheridan?”

 

Ruby smiled, trying to smother a laughter. The look on the poor man's face was priceless. “It's quite fine, I promise you! Miss Chesham-Leigh is going to be my plus one for tonight's event. I believe that should not be an issue?” She lifted an eyebrow, and the young man swallowed nervously.

 

“Of course not. No one would dare to oppose you ” The young man smiled. “It's said there'll be a lot of press coverage. Everyone is excited that you're back in the states Miss Sheridan. We've missed you.”

 

“And I've missed being on American soil.” Ruby replied politely, standing up from her chair and offering her arm to Tanya. “Shall we?” She asked, flashing her a blinding smile.

 

Tanya grinned right back at Ruby. It was all crazy and they were both completely insane, but she liked it. “We shall” She said, taking the offered hand and leaning in to kiss Ruby on the cheek. Completely platonically, of course, but she knew Ruby would know better.

 

The date was only a trial, but Tanya knew that she would everything and anything for the evening to go well. So well, she hoped, that Ruby wouldn't feel afraid of her feelings.

 

She was going to make it work with Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaoter 4 here we go! How will Tanya survive a post event with Ruby? Will Ruby want her back afterwrads?
> 
> Note: because there are two songs being sung in this chapter, I have added links in the text to the YouTube videos for each. I can recommend listenung to them but you do not have to. 
> 
> The songs are:
> 
> The Shoop Shoop Song (Cher)
> 
> Taxi Taxi (Cher)

“Miss Sheridan, it's your turn to be on stage next” A young woman came on over to the table and tapped Ruby on the shoulder. She looked nervous, shaking as she removed her hand. “If you'll come with me, I will show you to the tech prep.” The girl continued, and Tanya could see the redness blossoming on her cheeks.

 

Turning around to look at her, Ruby flashed the girl an award winning smile. “You’re one of the chorus girls, yes? For the first song. Ellie or Daisy was it?” She asked, her voice soft and kind in a way Tanya had never heard it before.

 

The expression on the girls face as she heard this was enough to outshine the sun itself. “Daisy. My name is Daisy ” The girl said enthusiastically, nodding vigorously.

 

Ruby laughed, nodding too. Then, she turned back over to Tanya, lightly touching her arm. “A little kindness never hurt. I have to go, but I'll see you soon” She smiled, blowing Tanya a kiss as she rose to her feet. “Well,  _ Daisy _ , let’s go!”

 

Tanya watched Ruby go, her heart beating fast in her chest. So far, the evening had worked well, and rather than avoiding the press Ruby had happily had them posing in front of the cameras as they went down the red carpet to the event. Obviously, Ruby felt quite confident in that Tanya would succeed, and that she had.

 

Now, she only had to sit and listen like a good girl in school.

 

In front of Tanya, the stage lite up, a man in a 1970s hippie outfit coming out with a microphone in his hand.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if I could get your attention please!” He began to speak, a tad too enthusiastic and near on screaming into the microphone until the timid conversations being carried out could die out. “It's a honour for me to present, on American soil for the first time in over a year, Ruuuuby Sheridan!” The man yelled, simultaneously emptying the stage to give room for the star himself. 

 

The music started to play, an upbeat tempo raising the pulse of the guests as Ruby Sheridan came walking out from backstage, a proud and confident strutt carrying her forward in tall, thin stilettos. Her mountain of curls bounced with every step, and Tanya prayed she had put on enough hairspray for them to last long enough. 

 

Flashing a confident smile at audience, Ruby got into position, lifting the microphone to her lips and beginning to sing. 

 

“[Does she love me? I wanna know! How can I tell if she loves me so](https://youtu.be/yCpKQjqb8Y4)?” Ruby sang passionately, two dark-clad chorus girls coming up to join her from behind as she belted out the last line.

 

“Is it in her eyes?” One of the young girls, the same one that had asked Ruby to accompany her earlier, asked, and Ruby shook her head.

 

“Oh, no, you'll be deceived” Ruby glanced over at Tanya, her professional smile more genuine as they made eye contact.

 

Tanya sat at the very edge of the of her seat, only a centimeter or so away from the stage where the woman she loved performed. She smiled back happily when their eyes met and clapped her hands to the rhythm of the song.

 

“Is it in her sighs?” The other chorus girl posed another question, and Ruby shook her head once more.

 

“Oh, no, she'll make believe!” She protested, suddenly waking straight ahead toward the edge of the stage. “If you wanna know, if she loves you so, it's in her kiss!” This time, there was no doubt that Ruby was focusing completely on Tanya, her eyes burning like fire. “That's where it is, oh yeah!”

 

Once Ruby was at the edge of the stage, she sank down into a sitting position, her feet hanging right next to Tanya's face.The music picked up, and the girls joined her for the main chorus. 

 

“Oh-oho, hug her, squeeze her tight! Find out what you wanna know…” A hand stroke Tanya's cheek, and she could tell everyone was watching the two of them with much interest now. “If it’s love, if it really is...It's there in her kiss!” Without warning, Ruby leaned forward, gripping Tanya's face and kissing her passionately.

 

Tanya couldn't breath. Shock and panic and absolute joy mixed inside her as soft lips kissed her and a tongue played around in her mouth. Ruby was going all in and the sudden shower of love was enough to make Tanya feel secure. Clearly, she had past the test and Ruby had decided she was worth fighting for.

 

Around them, people applauded, and when they finally broke apart, Ruby grinned as she held on to Tanya's face. “I love you”

 

Tanya would have answered, but before she had a chance to recover, Ruby had been helped back up on stage by her background singers and was launching straight into the next song.

 

"[Taxi, taxi, give me a ride, I'm gonna take you to the other side...Taxi, taxi, turn off your light, I'm gonna ride with you all night...](https://youtu.be/d_bS8G9u98A)"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> I want to thank you for all your amazing comments & I'm super sorry I haven't been responding to them but school is very stressful right now.

 

 

“Miss Sheridan! can we ask some questions?” A woman in a ghastly green dress with flaming red hair came running up to them, one hand holding her dress and the other clutching two microphones as they stepped out of the building.

 

Seeing her, Ruby nodded politely. “Certainly” She agreed, steering herself and Tanya away from the entrance towards the woman instead. Tanya had been doing well so far - including when Ruby kissed her during her performance, and this would be the final challenge.

 

“Fantastic. Does your guest want a microphone as well? We're just going to ask some questions, but I'm sure she can give us some good answers too.” The woman smiled excitedly, handing one of the microphones off to Ruby while signalling to someone behind the camera.

Despite being addressed, Tanya carefully kept quiet, deciding that it was better to leave the decision to Ruby. After the display during the show, there was need for damage control and spreading proper information to the press, but Tanya didn't know how much Ruby was yet willing to share. 

 

There was a lot of difference between a date for the evening and a lover who she wanted to spend the future with.

 

Ruby laughed politely. “Why not? Could be interesting.” She looked over at Tanya, glad that it was all shaping into exactly the kind of situation she wanted Tanys to feel the pressure off.

 

“Great” Handing a third mic to Tanya, the woman turned around to the camera behind her. “And we're live! My name's Hannah Sean, and I'm standing here with Ruby Sheridan, who has just finished her performance at the Good old days Retro Event in New York. Next to her, we also have her plus one at the event…” The woman nodded at Tanya, and she took the hint.

 

“Tanya” She said simply, speaking into the mic she had been given. 

 

“Tanya” A look of surprise passed over the interviewers face, but she continued quickly, turning back to face Ruby and Tanya. “So, first question is for both of you! What is your favorite Ruby Sheridan song?”

 

Glancing at Ruby, who shrugged uncommitted, Tanya decided to take the lead. “Well I've always enjoyed The Shoop Shoop song. A cover, yes, but still one of her best performances. It accents the beauty of her natural voice.” Tanya moved her hand from Ruby's arm to her waist, pulling her tight. She didn't know if the woman was aware of what had went down during the nights performance, but Tanya knew. “She has an amazing voice” 

 

“Well, that is your opinion sweetie. Ruby is not a fan of Ruby, I've said that a million timed.” Ruby commented, rolling her eyes a little. “As for my favourite song, I really do love Fernando. It's been a highlight of my concerts for a long time, and I love it just as much as my fans. But sure, The Shoop Shoop song is good too” She explained, waiting for Tanya to react.

 

Hearing her mention Fernando, even if it was just the song she wrote about him, Tanya immediately felt a fire lighting inside her, anger and petty jealousy bubbling in her chest. However, she knew this was what Ruby was waiting for, and with much difficult she kept it contained behind a plastic smile.

 

“I like that one as well. It's very emotional and you do it so good.” She agreed enthusiastically, praying that her discomfort wouldn't be noticable.

 

Ruby felt surprised at how positive Tanya was to the song she picked, but it definitely satisfied her, and she leaned a little closer to the other woman. Tanya was being the perfect plus one and Ruby could feel her heart swelling with hopes and dreams for the future.

 

“Two great answers to an good question” The reporter smiled, consulting a piece of paper handed to her before continuing. “Now, Ruby, before we go on to some more serious topics...what is your favourite live performance you've ever done?”

 

“Well…” Ruby paused, uncertain what to pick. Technically, she could just get off the hook with some well known fan favourite, or jokingly state that evening as the best yet. Yet, in her heart, she knew there was but one answer. “I'd have to say any time I’ve had my daughter on stage with me. I especially recall having to breastfeed while on stage performing, once, and I can tell you it is not an experience I will ever forget.” Ruby laughed, seeking Tanya's warmth as she pushed their bodies closer against each other.

 

Tanya stood next to Ruby, listening quietly to her tale. Though Ruby laughed and smiled, Tanya could tell she was not as happy as she pretended to be. There was a sadness in her eyes, and she could only imagine it came from thinking of Donna. She let her cuddled close, wanting to comfort her. “You never told me about that, such a precious thing.” She said lovingly.

 

“It was” Ruby agreed, leaning her head against Tanya's shoulder. Purple glitter rained down on Tanya's skin, but she couldn't care less.

 

“Indeed it's precious” The woman smiled gently, allowing a moment to pass before continuing  her questioning. “Now, Ruby, you've been out of the country for little more than a year. Last fall you suddenly dropped everything, running off ti Greece for reason yet to be explained over a year later. Might we finally find out some details of what happened?” 

 

Immediately after the question had been asked, Tanya felt Ruby tensing in her grip. Swallowing hard, she slowly brought the mic to her mouth. “I have stated that it was an urgent situation relating to extremely private matters that I do not wish to discuss with the press. It demanded more attention than I felt I could give while still keeping up with my career in the states, and so I made a decision to put the later on ice for the time being.” 

“Yes, your manager have said that before.” The woman seemed disappointed, obviously readying herself for a second attempt at acquiring the information she wanted. “But can't we get some more details? Less than a week ago, a number of video clips of you performing at the Bella Donna hotel in Greece made rounds on Social Media. According to the guests who spread the photos and videos, the performance was free for all and all islanders were invited.” The woman pushed. “How does that relate to the mentioned family issues which caused you to leave for Greece in the first place?” 

 

Ruby sigh. Of course, she should've known that giving in to Sophie's please would eventually put her in trouble. Performing like she had did not go in line with what she told her manager and the press. “The performance was a favor to someone I know which I fulfilled before leaving Greece. I do not wish to go into details about neither it nor the rest of my time spent away.” A little irritable now, Ruby retaliated against the interviewer.

 

Listening to her defense, Tanya kept holding Ruby close to her, unable to do much more as she listened and prepared her own comments of support if necessary.

 

“I see. Does this hostility have anything to do with the rumours that this ‘someone you know’ would have been your grandchild? The daughter of your child, who we spoke of earlier in this interview.” She turned to Tanya, grinning maliciously. 

 

Tanya swallowed. It was clear the woman was doing one last big effort at trying to squeeze information out of the both of them, and she was not playing nice while doing it. Tanya didn't like it, and by the way Ruby squirmed, it was clear she didn't either. More than anything, she wished to tell the nosy reporter and her cameraman to fuck off, but she suspected it was not something Ruby would appreciate.

 

This was exactly the sort of scenario Ruby feared Tanya would fail to handle correctly if she committed to a relationship with her, and Tanya wanted to prove she could succeed.

 

“I have told you, I am not going to answer that” Ruby stated through gritted teeth, her temper barely contained as the woman was risking to destroy her last few nerves. “And I'd appreciate if you keep my guest out of a discussion that is clearly meant to make me give up information I will not provide. She doesn't know anything or having anything more to give you.” 

 

“Fine. If you do not want me to ask your guest questions anymore, then might I still ask you questions?” The interviewer grinned, her smile clearly  a cover for her intentions. “Miss Sheridan, is your guest here tonight your daughter?”

 

Hearing this, Ruby smiled wickedly, and Tanya could tell her retaliation would not be merciful. It was such an extreme misinterpretation, it was clear Ruby would have her fun with it. “Yes” She answered simply, grabbing Tanya's face and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. 

 

Tanya happily took part in the kiss, making out with Ruby in front of the camera and the aghast interviewer before the two of them quickly fled the scene, running down the carpet to the car waiting for them.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual innuendos!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

“Holy hell, that was one evening…” Tanya gasped, breathing hard and trying to understand what had just happened as she settled into the car seat next to Ruby.

 

“It got a little wilder than I thought…” Ruby admitted, grinning as she looked over at Tanya. “But that interviewer was a bitch, and I don't stand for that kind of crap. A no is a no and she needed to learn that.”

 

“I don’t expect you to accept it. She was being completely unreasonable. ” Tanya shook her head. “Nonetheless, you're an amazing kisser, so I don’t really mind making out whenever.” Smiling, she leaned against Ruby's shoulder. The fluffy plastic curls that surrounded her smells vaguely of vanilla and hairspray, and she closed her eyes for a moment, her face buried deep into all the fake hair and enjoying the moment.

 

Feeling Tanya's head against her shoulder, Ruby slipped an arm around Tanya's waist, feeling completely blissful as she realized that she didn’t ever have tp ask Tanya to leave again. “Stay the night with me?” She whispered, her purple painted lips touching against Tanya’s forehead. In the weak light of the city, she saw the thin layer of purple lipstick already smeared on the younger woman’s lips, and she grinned.

 

“I wasn't planning on leaving” Tanya said, suddenly sleepiness overtaking her as she got even more comfortable leaning against Ruby. 

 

“No, it seems you’re going to sleep on my shoulder” Ruby pouted. “I was hoping for more of a reward. Did I not put on a good performance tonight?” She asked, teasing. 

 

“I thought I would be the one to be rewarded if I did good. How egocentric you are.” Tanya replied, opening a ocean blue eye to watch her date.

 

“Who say we can’t both be rewarded?” Ruby shot back, a hand slowly creeping up Tanya’s thigh to the edge of her skin-tight miniskirt. “There's plenty of things  _ both  _ of us enjoy.”

 

Both Tanya’s eyes opened wide as she felt Ruby squeezing her tight, and she sat up properly. In the weak moonlight, she watched Ruby hungrily. “Oh, I like that idea” She said, her voice low and suggestive. “I like it a lot” Feeling bold, she placed her own hands around Ruby’s waist, pushing her backwards towards the car door. “And this time  _ nothing _ will interrupt us” She said decidedly, a growl escaping her lips as her hands managed to untie the top of Ruby's dress, watching it fall down to reveal her naked boobs underneath.

 

“Then get on with it” Ruby growled back, her hands eager as they pushed the minimal skirt further up Tanya's legs, unveiling the lacy black underwear hiding underneath. “Show me what you got big girl!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Img im so excited for this chapter! I hope everyone will love it as much as I do!

“So, tell me Ruby… how do you feel about being the biggest cradle snatcher in Hollywood?” Tanya asked teasingly, holding up the newspaper for Ruby to see as they both stretched out on Tanya’s couch.

 

The entire front page was covered by a well timed photo of them kissing during Ruby's performance, the text underneath excitedly exclaiming: 

 

‘The biggest cradle snatcher in Hollywood confirmed - Ruby Sheridan passionately kisses millionaire ex-wife at retro music event in New York’

 

“I think I like it” Ruby grinned, a hand sneaking around Tanya's waist and her lips brushing against her cheek as she regarded the picture.   “And here I didn't want you making a scene, only to make the biggest one myself.”

 

“You have only yourself to blame” Tanya agreed, relaxing against Ruby. Curious, she began to read out loud from the newspaper. “An uninformed journalist was challenging the music industry legend on the red carpet in live sent tv, asking her if her date for the evening, the high end lawyer and New York resident Tanya Chesham-Leigh, was her daughter. True to her image, Ruby confirmed this was the case before passionately kissing her guest in a public display of love and affection.”

 

There was another picture, this one from the red carpet, next to the article.

 

“Well, I guess there is no need to wworry about going public with this now. You’ve been identified, and I don't think someone of my age can be much more public than that with their partner.” Ruby laughed, amused by the article.

 

“No, I am quite convinced every gossip magazine in America got the story by now” Tanya rolled her eyes. She didn't really mind how fast they had become public - considering she had been married to a millionaire in the past, she was used to having the attention of the press. “I'm used to have the press looking at me, whether it’s because of my job or because of who married to. I'll survive. You're worth it.” 

 

Ruby smiled, laying down on the couch and pulling Tanya with her. “I'm glad. You’ve been amazing to me despite how much I hurt you before. I'm so sorry.” She apologised, giving Tanya a quick peck on the lips.

 

Tanya just smiled, reciprocating the kiss. “It's fine. You're here with me now, and that's all that matter.” Slowly, she crept forward, her hands beginning to roam across Ruby's body as she pushed her further back against the couch.

 

Their frisky endeavours were however interrupted as a cell phone began to ring in the distance.

 

Ruby and Tanya looked at one another, and Ruby smiled apologetically. “One second” She whispered, giving Tanya a lingering kiss as she got up and went to answer the phone. Picking it

up her smartphone, she saw it was from a blocked number, and it made her hesitate.

 

She knew from past experience that blocked numbers tended to be people you didn’t want to answer when they called. 

 

Still, after some contemplating shel swiped to answer and put it to her ear. “Hello, Ruby Sheridan…” She began, only to be interrupted when the person on the other end introduced themselves to her. “Oh hi Fernando! Is everything alright? How's Sophie?”

 

Tanya watched from the couch as Ruby talked to Fernando. First, there was a light smile on her lips, and the conversation seemed to be going good. Then, suddenly, the smile was replaced by a frowned, a look of shock passing over her face.

 

“They what?! Fernando, that's dangerous! You can not put Sophie and the baby in danger like that!” Ruby exclaimed, anger and fear mixing inside her as her ex-lover spoke. “Please, just...well I don't know! Do  _ something _ !”

 

Hearing Sophie mentioned, Tanya got off the couch in no time. Now, it was serious. “Ruby, is everything alright?” She asked, a hand on Ruby's arm to steak her attention as she continued to listen to Fernando.

 

Ruby, however, did not reply, but rather signaled for her to be quite. “Yes, yes, I know Fernando...I still remember all you told me about it. I'm just worried. Even if you can keep Sophie safe, I don't want anything to happen to you or Rafael…” Ruby continued to speak, tears suddenly threatening in her eyes as she was thrown back forty-five years in time. It was just like last time, and it scared her more than she wanted to admit. “Alright, fine. Just... take care mi corazon. I love you.”

 

Finally, Ruby hung up, and Tanya did not wait to ask questions. “Ruby, what's going on? What is all this...is Sophie and Fernando okay?” She asked, worried as she did not know what was going on.

 

Ruby sigh, deep and painful. “They're okay. Not safe, but okay for now.” She shook her head. “It's a long story Tanya. I don't know if I can...I just…” The tears came before the rest of the sentence. Suddenly, the salt water droplets were rolling down her cheeks, her chest constricting painfully as old memories were dug up once more and a multitude of thoughts and feelings came rushing at her. It was too much for her heart to bear, overwhelming and crushing.

 

As Tanya noticed that she began to cry, she pulled Ruby close to her and hugged her tight. “Please Ruby, you have to tell me. If my goddaughter is in danger, I need to know.” Carefully, she kissed Ruby on top of the head, comforting her as she waited for the worst of the emotions to pass.

 

Tanya didn't know how long they stood there, her lover placed securely in her arms as Ruby's violent sobbing slowly turned into silent, breathless tears. She felt worried and anxious over the fact that she didn't know what was happening, but didn't try to rush Ruby.

  
  


“I'll tell you everything” Ruby whispered finally, slowly dislodging herself from Tanya’s embrace. “Just...can we sit down?” She asked, gesturing to the couch. She could feel herself tremble, and didn't trust her legs to carry her long enough for her to get through the entire story.

 

“Yes, and then you tell me” Tanya ordered, holding on tight to Ruby's arm as she lead the both to the couch, sitting down. “I don't get what's happening and I'm worried Ruby”

"It's all about Fernando. You remember how I told you he left me to fight in a war, back in 1959?” Ruby said. “Well, there wasn't any war. It was all a lie.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ba-ack! Now, let's see what that cliffanger was all about?

“What? But if there wasn't a war, then why did he leave you?” Tanya asked, confused as Ruby began her tale. “Why did you say he was in a war to Sophie?”

 

“Because he didn't want her to know.” Ruby lowered her head, shame and secrets weighing her down. Then, she exploded. “Because our _granddaughter_ didn't need to know her grandfather’s family has spent _decades_ in armed conflict with some other people for things no one can even remember!” Ruby screamed, what little controle she had  of herself slipping away completely. “I had to leave Mexico because it was getting violent again and it was threat to my life...” Ruby explained, all of it slipping out of her mouth before she could stop it. She covered her mouth with her hands, terrified that she had let Tanya in on the secrets Fernando had made her hide all these years. “Forty five years later we're back where we started.”

 

Tanya was shocked, shaking her head in protest of what Ruby was saying. “It's not your fault!” She exclaimed. “By the sound of it, it is all Fernando's fault. He pulled you into all this and now here we are.” She paused, taking a deep breath and trying to quell the explosive anger growing in her gut before adding. “What does this have to do with Sophie? Fernando is a lier and he made you lie too, but it has nothing to do with Sophie.”

 

“Fernando was hiding when he was on the island, Tanya. He was successfully avoiding attention and anyone finding him, until I came around and put him right back into the spotlight. Now the people who are chasing him and Rafael knows about Sophie!” Ruby explained, her desperation growing as she spoke. She knew more than well that there was little to none that she could do about the situation, but she hated being helpless. She couldn't just let her granddaughter be put at risk and do nothing about it.

 

“They've threatened _Sophie_?” Tanya could feel her blood go cold. Sophie and Sky had a tiny baby at home and a Hotel to worry about, she couldn't imagine what they'd do if some dangerous gang came after them.

 

Ruby shook her head, whimpering like a wounded animal. “Not yet, but they know she exist, and according to Rafael they're coming for Fernando. He said he'd go back to the mainland to be far away from Sophie and Donny just in case.” Ruby felt terrible, almost as though it was her fault even though it really wasn't, not as such. “If I hadn't met him again none of this would have happened. He could have had a peaceful, quiet and safe existence on Kalokairi.”

 

Tanya sighed. As much as she butted heads with Fernando over their shared affection for Ruby, she hated to think Ruby believed he would have been better off without her when she knew it was the opposite. “And then he would never have known he had a daughter and granddaughter. He would never been truly happy _ever_ , because he'd have never gotten the closure he needed with you. Even if you two didn’t work out, you needed to meet again to get closure about everything that happened then, and you never would have if you hadn't met again.”

 

Ruby nodded. “I suppose you’re right… even if I don't love him anymore I am so glad to know he's alive and well. I'm glad that he can be happy, now.”

 

“Exactly” Tanya leaned forward, giving Ruby a kiss. “Now let’s go to sleep, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

 

*riiiing*

 

Blearily, Tanya opened her eyes and stretched out a hand, gripping for her phone on the nightstand. One she had the iphone in her grip, she brought it to her face, squinting at the caller.

 

_Sky Rymand_

 

Tanya glanced over her shoulder at Ruby, still snoring away peacefully at the other end of the bed, and swallowed a lump in her throat. It didn't feel good, Sky only called in emergencies. With a shaking finger, she swiped the green phone symbol across the screen and put it to her ear.

 

“Sky, what's wrong?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Sky call? Read to find out!

“Tanya, is Ruby there?” Sky whispered, his voice too soft for it to be a normal off-hand question. 

 

“She’s lying next to me, sleeping. It's like three AM in New York. Do you want to talk to her?” Tanya asked, glancing over her shoulder at her sleeping girlfriend. “I don't want to wake her up for nothing. It's early and she had kind of a rough night yesterday. Fernando called and it spooked her quite a bit.”

 

“I know” Sky said simply, the statement followed by a heavy silence. Tanya was almost about to ask what happened, a heavy weight in her stomach telling her she did not want to know, when he spoke once more on his own accord. “Tanya, Fernando is dead.”

 

The words are like a punch to the gut. It breaks her apart, cracking her right open at the chest and removing her heart before stitching it back together. She couldn't even begin to process it, much less imagine what it meant in a bigger picture. 

 

Fernando Cienfuegos was dead.

 

“What happened?” From somewhere deep inside, Tanya still manages to ask for details. It’s a reflex, some automatic function from her many years as a lawyer, that makes the words leave her mouth. Her voice is low and threadbare, hand crawling over the sheets to find Ruby's hand and squeezing it, seeking comfort from the other woman. She touches the warm flesh, but quickly retracts, an awful thought filling her head.

 

How would Ruby react when she heard that Fernando died?

 

“It's… there were men, and they had guns. They threatened Sophie, Tanya! They wanted to...” Sobbing can be heard on the other end as Sky's voice break. It terrifies her, because Sky never cried. Not until now. “They would have shot Sophie, but Fernando put himself in the way. He bled out before the ambulance arrived.” 

 

Tanya swallowed. She swallowed two more times, and then the dinner she'd had was back up in her throat as she bent over the edge of the bed, throwing up into the trash can under her bedside table. She coughed and puked and emptied everything she had in her stomach, dry heaving when there was nothing left to expel.

 

The phone has slipped down to the floor beside the trash, and Tanya can see that Sky has hung up as she pukes her guts out.

 

“Tanya, what's wrong? You're not sick, are you?” Her dry heaving seems to have finally awoken Ruby, and Tanya can feel a warm hand rubbing her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Her stomach constricts as she think of delivering the bad news, and she throw up a small pool of bile in response.

 

Ruby retracts her hand, drawing back in surprise and fear. “Did you eat something bad?” She asked, sounding mildly disgusted.

 

Tanya shook her head. “No, I just…” She doesn't finish as the familiar tune of ‘Super Trouper’ reach her ear, slowly increasing in volume as time ticks by, and she knows all too well what it means.

 

Sophie is calling Ruby’s mobile phone..

 

“Excuse me” Ruby turn away, crawling back across the bed to answer her phone. “Hello, Sophie, what's…” Her voice die down, and Tanya can tell she is listening to whoever is talking on the other side. “No. Not it can't be.”

 

It's light and breathy, a trembling whisper of fear and disbelief. Tanya got her back turned to her, but she can feel the ice cold hand squeezing at her heart, sending shivers down her spine.

 

“Sophie tell me it's not real”

 

Tears gather in Tanya's eyes, but she blinked them away, the action accompanied by another set of dry heaving as she tries to gather herself as best she can.  She knows that whatever feelings she is experiencing, Ruby must be suffering a million times harder, and it scares her.

 

The violent sobbing starts a few moments later, and then Tanya turns around to face Ruby at last. She is curled up into a tiny ball, makeup running down her face as she cried. Her hands rack through her silky black hair, sharp nails scratching against her scalp. As Tanya crept closer, she could tell that Ruby was barely  able to breath, only getting a minimal intake og oxygen in between violent sobs.

 

“Ruby, you need to breath” Tanya whispered, her arm snaking around Ruby's biceps and pulling her towards her. The woman was like an oversized ragdoll, completely slack and letting her be pulled close to her chest. “You can't go on like this, you have  to calm down” She speak quietly and calmly, trying to get Ruby to come back to her senses. “Please.  _ Breath. _ ”

 

In her arms, Tanya felt Ruby taking a deep, shuddering breath, and though it soon turned into a violent sobb it was a relief to know the words went through, and she was trying.

 

“He...he is dead” Ruby's voice is barely above a trembling whisper, but Tanya can hear the disbelief that colours it and it is quite apparent that Ruby is still in shock, her grieving process only just beginning.

 

“Yes” She replies, her voice as neutral as she can get it. “And it hurts, but we will be okay. Sophie is fine, everyone is okay.” Tanya assures, even though she doesn't know if it's true.

 

Ruby doesn't have words to answer. She appreciate the efforts of Tanya, but she knows it'll make no difference. After everything , she feels completely, irreparably broken. 

 

She turn around, arms wrapped around Tanyas waist and he face buried against her bosom. Closing her eyes, she exhale and try to keep more tears from falling. At that moment, she didn't even want to exist, much less live the rest of her life without Fernando.

 

Tanya held Ruby close to her chest, letting her cuddle and rocking her gently until her girlfriend had finally managed to cry herself into an uneasy sleep.

 

First as Ruby was deep in sleep dod she dare to let her own tears flow. She let them flow, sobbing quietly with her head against Ruby's, pulling in that faint Raspberry smell that seemed to encompass both Ruby's wigs and her natural hair.

 

She didn't know how her friends and family would ever be able to recover from this. She just knew that they had to, no matter what it took.

 

They had to try.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Fernando is dead. What will happen next? Read and find out!

“Ruby?” Tanya glanced into the bedroom, thinking maybe her girlfriend had fallen asleep again as she didn't reply to her first shout. Almost a week on from the horrible night when they had gotten the news of Fernando's death, and it was the most Ruby did anymore. 

 

Besides going to the toilet and eating food, she hadn't left the bed for the entire week, sleeping away most of the time and occupying the rest of the time with whatever she could do while staying still. It worried Tanya, but for the time being she let her be.

 

“I'm right here” Ruby smiled as she saw her girlfriend, sitting up a little a better in the bed and putting the pen as a bookmark in her notebook. “Did food shopping go good?” She felt a little guilty for letting Tanya do everything around the flat, unable to help with even simplest task like cleaning or doing the dishes, all the energy she normally had in abundance suddenly drained from her.

 

“Yeah, it went well. Is that your songwriting book?” Tanya asked, recognising the purple notebook with blue and orange stars as she sat down next to Ruby on the bed.

 

Ruby nodded. “I've been working on...something, but it's not done.” She kept a hand on the book, shielding it from Tanya's curious gaze. Beside her, her phone beeped, reminding Ruby of something as she glanced over at the screen. “Tanya, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?”

 

“Yes?” Ruby seemed so serious, and Tanya could feel her heart beating a little faster in her chest. “You can tell me anything Ruby.”

 

After a week, Tanya thought they were past the worst part, but perhaps she had been mistaken, and they were just entering round two.

 

“Well, since it seems I'm staying here in New York with you for a while yet, I was wondering…” The phone beeped again, and this time Ruby checked it properly. A message, she clicked on it and laughed at what she saw.

 

Tanya pulled back, shocked by Ruby's sudden laughter. A second later, a smile spread over her face, a faint flame of hoping waking in her heart. The outburst was so much like the old Ruby Tanya knew, and it felt good to have her back. 

 

“Look at this!” Ruby exclaimed, enthusiastically showing Tanya a picture on her phone. The picture was of a woman about Ruby's age who was being licked in the face by three overly excited nightblack puppies. “Paulette's having a good time my little darlings.” She explained happily.

 

“Your darlings? Those dogs are yours?” Tanya asked, surprised. She hadn't know Ruby owned any pets.

 

Ruby nodded. “Yes. Frappe, Latte and Espresso. I've had them for about two years, I had two rabbits before that, and a number of hamsters before that.” She explained, an excited smile on her face for the first time in a week. “I was going to ask if I could bring them up here? I miss them a lot, but it doesn't seem as though I'm going back home to Cali any time soon.” A frown take place on her face, the excitement gone as she looked longingly at the picture.

 

Clearly, even though she had never told Tanya about them before, these three dogs with their ridiculous coffee related names ment a lot to Ruby.

 

“Of course you  bring them here! I love dogs!” Tanya grinned.

 

“Really?” Ruby seemed unconvinced, though hopeful, looking at Tanya with big, dark eyes. 

 

“Yes! I had a terrier puppy when I was little. I loved him so much. I've been thinking of getting a new dog since I divorced my last husband.” She laughed. “I guess three little puppies belonging to my girlfriend is as good as anything. Any idea how you'd get them here from Cali?” She asked. It was a long way to bring three puppies, but considering the energy and happiness they seemed to grant Ruby, she'd do anything to make it happen.

 

“Yes, Paulette is coming here next week and she's offered to take the dogs with her. Either so I could just see them, or so I could move them here.” Ruby explained. “She knows I'm probably not coming home to Cali anytime soon.”

 

“Then just tell her to bring them and that they're moving in here with us.” Tanya concluded. “You know, it's awfully nice of her to dog sit all the time. Considering how busy you are, it's a rather large commitment.”

 

“She is amazing. She's one of my oldest friends, and is crazy about dogs. She just can't get enough! Not only does she look after my babies more often than not, but she got two gigant beasts for buddies herself.” Ruby smiled, shaking her head. “At this point I wouldn't trust anyone else with my pets.”

 

“That's nice. Old friends are the best friends.” Tanya said, leaning back against the headboard. “Do you two talk a lot, too? Have you...have you told her about Fernando?” Tanya asked carefully, her voice barely more than whisper as she risked uttering the cursed name.

 

Ruby froze, and for a second Tanya didn't think she would answer. Then, Ruby closed her eyes and spoke. “She knows Fernando exist. She knows he is Donna's father, that we met again and that we tried and failed to continue upholding a relationship. She...she was the first I told that I didn't want to continue dating Fernando. She gave me strength to break free.” 

 

Tanya nodded. “I see. But you haven't told her about...about the last week.”

 

About tears and screams and haunting nightmares. About the overwhelming grief and sheer trauma of having lost someone so very very precious, from which Tanya sometimes feared Ruby might never recover.

 

“No” Ruby shook her head definitely, tear filled dark eyes suddenly opening again to look at Tanya in desperation. “I can't tell her. If I tell her it will be real.” She cries, rivers if salt water flowing down her cheeks as the sadness grip her once more. “I don't want it to be real.” She begs, not for the first time, wanting the reality to disappear.

 

Tanya sighed, exhaling heavily and pulling Ruby close to her. “I know. I know it hurts a lot, nut you have to face it. He's dead and gone, and denying that will not bring him back.” She run her fingers through Ruby's hair. 

 

“I know. I know, but I hate it.” Slowly, Ruby pulled away from Tanya, drying her tears. It was not the first time they'd  had had a similar discussion - it had been especially common in the first few days when it was all so raw and painful and they weren't quite certain what was going to happen. When Tanya wasn't sure what to do with Ruby, and Ruby wasn't sure what to do with herself. “I’ll tell her when I see her face to face, okay? I promise. But I just...it's not the sort of thing you can just write a long text about.”

 

“I know” Tanya pat Ruby's knee, trying to be understanding of Ruby's situation. She wouldn't have liked to confess how she was feeling over the phone like that, either. “How about you just text Paulette about the dogs, and I'll go make us some dinner.”

 

“I'm not hungry” Ruby argues, but she fall quiet when she sees the look on Tanya's face. She knows Tanya worries about her eating habits, though she doesn't quite understand why. Three complete meals of food each day had not been a standard part of her routine until she came to Kalokairi. “But I'll eat if you cook.”

 

Tanya nodded. “Good” She stood from the bed and started walking towards the door. At the last moment, she turned back around, looking at the scene in front of her.

 

Ruby was sitting in the middle of the big bed, head tilted forward and shoulders hunched as she stared down at the tiny screen of her phone, long fake nails making a click-clack sound when she typed. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, with blue and purple veins all too visible traveling up her tiny hands. They were covered in minute wrinkles, and so was her face, tiny marks pulling at the skin around her eyes and lips. Long black waves of hair, not as strongly coloured as they may have once been, completed the picture by falling down her shoulders to cover some of the flesh her thin nightgown did not.

 

For the first time since Tanya met her, Ruby looked her age.

 

* * *

 

[5:30 PM]

 

**P- Letter :** _ [Click to view image] _

 

[5:40 PM]

 

 **Cherry:** _my adorable puppies!_ _Could you bring the coffee trio up to NY next Tuesday? Im not coming back to Cali any time soon & I'd like to have them with me :)_

 

**P- Letter:** _ Ofc I didnt offer it fr nothin. I figured ud be missing them by now. Ill gather their toys & stuff too. Pack it all in the car. If ur not gonna be in Cali for long. _

 

**Cherry:** _ Thanks :) No im not comig down for a while. Rn I prefer to be up here with Tanya  _

 

**P- Letter:** _ I get it. New love & all. Dont suppose Tanya wanna come back to Cali...Just, ur ok, right? U seem so off lately _

 

**P- Letter:** _ ily btw :) _

 

**Cherry:** _ … _

 

**Cherry:** _ Well talk when ur in NY. Promise. _

 

**Cherry:** _ ily 2 <3 _


	12. Chapter 12

“Ruby are you...are you getting dressed?” Tanya didn't  want to sound surprised. She didn't want to make a big deal out of Ruby suddenly up and about, but she couldn’t help it. It had been almost two weeks of pyjamas and bath robes, and now she was sitting there in the bathroom and drenching a wine red wig in hairspray. 

 

“Of course I am! I'm meeting up with Paulette today, remember?” She said, giving Tanya a blinding showbiz smile. “My puppies are coming to New York today!”

 

Tanya grinned. “Oh, that's right! You were going to meet Palette for lunch, weren’t you?” She walked up to Ruby, hugging her from behind. “Have fun baby” She said, kissing  Ruby on the cheek. She could taste foundation on her lips, and it felt like a wonderful gift, a sign that Ruby finally felt a little better.

 

“I will. I can't to see my furry babies again. They're so adorable, you'll love them.” Ruby laughed, lifting up the fake hair and putting it on her head. “Does this looked good? I was thinking of going blonde, but it's so fun to to be fake redhead with an actual redhead next to you.” 

 

“You know I prefer your natural hair. I mean, I know it's an image and all, but you could use your natural hair with your best friend.” Tanya said suggested.

 

“Yes, I've heard you say that a couple of times now.” Ruby frowned, reaching for a few hair pins to fix a few stiff curls not staying in place. Tanya could hear from her tone that she was not happy with what Tanya said. “At least  _ I  _ like my hair. I don't wear these wigs just because it's some gimmick I started forty years ago. I wear them because I  _ like  _ the way I look in them.”

 

“Then why are you so afraid to go without a wig, if there's nothing wrong with it? This isn't just a mood thing Ruby. You're hiding. What are you afraid of?” Tanya knew she shouldn't be starting a fight - not about something so trivial, and not now that she was finally feeling better. But Tanya Was tense and stressed and worried and everything she'd wanted to yell at Ruby for the last two weeks were flowing out of her mouth in the form of a disconnected ramble about her wigs. “I'm worried about you and I want to help you but you won't fuckung let me in and I don’t know what to do anymore!” 

 

She snapped. Before she knew it, Tanya had finally been broken down to the point she couldn't take it anymore and before she knew it she was yelling at her grieving girlfriend. When she finished, she could see large, dark eyes brimming with tears in the mirror.

 

“Fine. When I get back from lunch with Paulette I'll tell you anything.” Ruby said simply, standing up and stepping into a pair stilettos.

 

“Really?” Tanya was surprised, almost not daring to believe it was true as she moved towards the door. 

 

“Yeah, I am going to be crying my fucking eyes out because  _ apparently  _ that makes you happy!” She snapped.

 

“That's not what I meant and you know it!” Tanya protested, racing after Ruby as she continued through the apartment. “I'm just trying to  _ help _ ! Is that so bad?”

 

Ruby stopped right at the door. Her fingers were hugging the door frame so tight Tanya thought either the tree or the hand would break, but she didn't say anything for the longest time.

 

Then, finally, she spoke. “No it's not” It was the only words she uttered, before rushing out into the hallways and disappearing down the stairs before Tanya had time to react.

 

Tanya singh. They were falling to pieces, both of them, and she had no idea how to fix it.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Sooo, what happens now? Lets see!

Tanya's phone buzzed incessantly, and when she finally pulled it out to answer, all she saw was an unidentified number on her phone.

 

“Tanya Chesham-Leigh” She answered, wondering who it might be.

 

“Hi, um, my name is Paulette” A shy female voice began in the other end. “I...I’m a friend of Ruby's? Is she there? I've been calling for half an hour but she isn't answering.”

 

Tanya could feel her hole gut dropping, a terrifying feeling rising inside her. Ruby wasn't with Paulette. “What? No, she left hours ago. She was supposed to have lunch with you and pick up her dogs.”

 

“Yes, and I'm here, with the dogs. But she's an hour late and not answering.” Paulette explained, and Tanya could hear how upset she was, the sound of dogs barking in the background.

 

“Fuck!” Tanay swore, unable to keep her calm. She had been worried Ruby would do something stupid in the wake of their fight, but hoped and prayed she wouldn't. “We had a fight before she left to  go see you. I've been worrying so much about her since Fernando died...god she could be anywhere doing anything.” Tanya felt terrible. None of them had any idea what Ruby was up to, but whatever it was it was Tanya's fault.

 

“Oh my god, Fernando  _ died _ ?I knew something was off but...she promised we'd talk once I got to New York!” Paulette sounded honestly shocked, her thrill voice reminding Tanya that she hadn't known about what happened since before, and that Ruby had actually been knowingly hiding it from her.

 

“I know. She didn't want to tell you,but I made her promise me she'd explain when you met up.” Tanya took a deep breath, readying to explain it all in more detail. “We found out little more than a week ago that he was murdered. Shot down by some unknown thugs.” It was close enough, anyway. Tanya wasn't going to explain how Ruby's lying and omissions of details went all the way back to Mexico 1959. “Ruby hasn't done much more than lie in bed and sleep away the time since. She’s been having nightmares and she barely eats and just...it's been terrible. Meeting you is the first thing that has seemed to give her any motivation at all since he died.”

 

“And now, for whatever reason, she's out in New York somewhere and hiding from both of us” Paulette concluded. Her voice was significantly calmer at this point, and for some reason, tanya got the distinct feeling it wasn't the first time Ruby ran away from her. “That woman does like running from people. She did it efter Mexico, she did it when Donna left...she always,  _ always _ run when something is bothering her.” She sigh, exhausted and fearful as the puppies kept barking at her. “Schh, I don't know where your mummy is.” She told them uselessly.

 

Tanya singh too. Her heart broke a little as Paulette spoke to the dogs, knowing how much Ruby had actually cared for them. “I know. She almost got hypothermia hiding outside in the rain after her granddaughter caught me and her together once. I thought she'd learn something from that.” Tanya explained, a little bitter despite all. The whole situation was frustrating and all too avoidable.

 

For a few moments, Paulette was quite. Tanya could hear her breathing steadily on the other end, the dogs still barking, but she said nothing.

 

“I don’t she means to act this way. She just...she panics.” Finally, Paulette broke the silence. Her voice was thick with tears. “I guess she never told you but...she's used to being alone. She ran away from home when she was fifteen and became a single mum when she was eighteen. When I met her she didn’t have anything or anyone, hadn't for years. That’s not easy on a person. It taught her not to trust easily and well...I think you can imagine how much it hurts for someone like that to lose someone they do trust wholeheartedly.” 

 

Tanya nodded quietly, sitting down on the bed that she and Ruby shared for the last few weeks. She had known little to none of what Paulette told her since before. She and Ruby did not speak of the past, if they could avoid it,  and at that moment Tanya regretted it. “I just want to help her. She's a wreck but she won't let me in and I just...I snapped and now she's gone!” Tanya screamed the last part. “Where would she go in New York?!”

 

“I have an idea” Paulette said quietly, having patiently listened to Tanya's outburst. It was clear it was not only Ruby who was on age following all that happened. “There's this ice cream shop, she always goes there when she's in New York. I can't guarantee anything of course, but she's not exactly at home in this city, and if she's running away then she might want to go somewhere she’s been before.”

 

“Or she knows we're thinking that way, and don't.” Tanya said, but she knew Paulette's ideas was their only hope. “Give me the address, I'll meet you there.” She said.

 

“Deal” Pauletter replied.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“She's not here” Instead of a greeting, Paulette delivers the blow right off the bat. The dogs around her legs yapp unhappily, obviously upset and confused by the situation.

 

Tanya look down at the dogs by Paulette's feet, partially not wanting to meet her gaze and partially wanting to get a better look at Ruby's precious little fur babies.

 

“Then where could she be? New York is huge, we need some kind of clue” Tanya said as she finally met Paulette's green eyes. They were full of worry and fear, and Tanya couldn't imagine that this was what she had wanted for her meet up with her oldest friend.

 

They stand there for a minute, two strangers on a random street corner with three puppies, trying to hold back tears and trying not to give into a feeling of despair and powerlessness.

 

“Hey, you two!”

 

Looking away from one another, they saw a teenage girl running up to them. Glancing at one another, they quickly put up fake smiles for what was most likely some kind of a fan.

 

“Oh my god, what's the odds I'd run into you two  _ and  _ Ruby Sheridan? In one day!” The girl gushed. “Can I have a selfie? Please?”

 

Tanya felt shocked. The girl had just said that she had met Ruby. She knew where Ruby had been! “Yes, absolutely! But first, you have to tell me where you saw Ruby Sheridan!”

 

The girl looked at Tanya, frowning a little. “Sure, why?”

 

Paulette grinned. “We're doing a sponsored game and for the game we have to find out where Ruby is hiding. We can't call her but we can ask people on the street. Got a smartphone?”

 

The girl nodded enthusiastically. “Here” She said, handing over the phone and stepping in between Tanya and Paulette.

 

“Cheese!” Paulette exclaimed, taking a selfie of herself, the girl, Tanya and the puppies. Even Tanya is giving off a radiation smile at this moment, motivated by the fact they might have a clue where to find Ruby. “Now can you tell us where Ruby is?”

 

The girl nodded. “Uh-hu! She was down by the theater on the boulevard. I think she was buying tickets for a show, because she was walking out of there but there are no shows until tonight. I know cuz my boyfriend work in the bar.” The girl smiled. “She didn't want to take a selfie, but she gave me an autograph.”

 

Paulette nodded. “thank you for your help. It was very nice of you.” She said, waving a hand at the teenager as she disappeared. Then, she turned to Tanya. “Theater on the boulevard.”

 

“Let's go”  Tanya nodded.

 

* * *

 

“She got tickets for a show at six o'clock. Two hours. If nothing else we can catch her then.” Paulette said, having had short talk with the men in the ticket booth.

 

“Yeah. What did she buy tickets to?” Tanya asked, handing the leashes for the dogs back to Paulette. 

 

“A musical” Paulette smiled. “Wonder if she want to torture herself, she hates musicals.”

 

“And yet she's a musician” Tanya laughed. “So what, are we going to just wait for two hours until she show up?”

 

“Yes, or go look for her now” Paulette responded, glancing around them at the many cafes and restaurant that surrounded them as they strolled down the Boulevard and away from the theater. Suddenly, she caught onto something seemingly familiar. “Was she wearing a red wig today?” She whispered to Tanya

 

“Yes, she was” Tanya answered, confused. “Why are you asking?”

 

Paulette was about to answer that she thought she'd spotted her, a tall redhead sitting behind the low hedge surrounding one of the cafes having caught her eye, but the dogs beat her to it. 

 

Barking as loud as they could, the three puppies started pulling at their leashes, trying as best they could to escape and be able to go off in their own direction. 

 

“Ruby is here, Tanya” Paulette hissed, trying as hard as she possibly could to hold back the dogs, scared that they would get away and alert Ruby to their presence and allowing her to escape again.

 

“What?! You've seen here? Where?” Tanya exclaimed, watching as one of the dogs did finally escape. 

 

Panicking, she followed after the dog as Paulette came after her with the other two puppies still kept within her controle. Animals and dogs alike were extremely excited and nervous, the loud barking spurring them to move faster.

 

* * *

 

Ruby could spot Paulette's red curls anywhere. She didn't miss the eyes staring at the back of her head, and when she turned around, she could see her talking to Tanya.

 

When she heard the puppies barking, her lovely little coffee trio excitedly pulling at their leashes as Paulette struggled to control them,  and she knew that unless she wished to meet her friend and girlfriend head on, she had to go.

 

She’s gotten one step out in the Boulevard when the night black puppies come clawing at her legs, standing on its hind legs and barking like a madman.

 

She feels as though her heart is breaking as she watch the little animal beg for her attention, and though she know she should be running for her life she lifts it up, holding it in her arms and hugging it tight.

 

“It's okay Espresso, mama's here” She comfort the little puppy.”

 

She know Tanya is watching her, waiting to talk to her. She sees Paulette's red curls as they weave through the crowd, finally catch up to them, but she ignore them.

 

She crouch down, smiling wide as she let her other two puppies lick her face and jump at her, the third puppie still held tight in her arms.

 

In the end, it wasn't Paulette or Tanya that had won out and made her stay. It was the dogs.

 

Slowly, she turn her head up to look at Paulette and Tanya at long last. She sigh. “I'm sorry.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

“What were you think?! You can't fucking act like this!” Tanya exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of Ruby.

 

“I wasn't thinking” Ruby tried to defend herself, but had little energy left to protest.

 

“We were worried about you! I tried to call and  _ call _ but you just wouldn't answer! Finally, out pure  _ desperation _ , I call Tanya and she thinks you’ve been with me for hours!” Paulette joined in the yelling, she too furious with Ruby. Her friends had pulled many stupid stunts over the years, but this might have been one of the worst. “When will you ever get into your thick skull that running isn't a solution?!” 

 

“I'm sorry. I really am. I just...I just didn't know what else to do...” Ruby mumbled weakly, her face hidden behind the mountain of black fur that was her youngest dog. The other two puppies rested on her legs, ensuring she was not going anywhere any time soon. 

 

“I'm sorry isn't good enough! You have to start thinking! We had a fight, because I actually care about your well being but you don't want to tell me anything, and then you just disappear off the face of the earth!” tanya continued, angry and aggravated. “How do you think that makes us feel?! You can’t just hide from anyone you love and think it's a solution!

 

Tanya's final words hit hard, and finally the entire situation with all the yelling and angry outburst became too much for Ruby to handle. As she fought back tears, she could feel her entire stomach doing a 360 and what little she had eaten came clawing at her throat.

 

Forcing the puppies away from her, she ran as fast as she could into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she began to vomit violently. Tired and weak, her knees gave in under her and she sank down to the ground, her skin scraping against the hard stone floors. Her head rested against the cool porcelain on the toilet bowl and she cried helplessly, far too overwhelmed.

 

She felt lost and broken, unable and unwilling to move on now that she had lost the man who had meant so much to her for so many long years. She had lost the father of her only child, a ghost of her past that had haunted her over and over again for most of her adult life. She couldn't recall a time without him, whether that was in her head or sitting next to her. It should, for exactly this reason, be obvious to anyone that she was struggling to cope, and yet no one seemed to understand exactly how deep it cut into Ruby's soul.

 

“Schh, it's okay Ruby” Paulette whispered quietly, holding her old friend and rocking her her carefully. She could tell that she reached a breaking point when Tanya began to add in on the ranting, and it showed. “We're just worried about you sweetie. Won't tell me what's wrong?” She asked, a hand running through her long, night black hair.

 

“He's dead. Fernando's dead and I don't know what I'm doing anymore!!!” Ruby whispered, her head buried against Paulette's chest. “I don't want to exist without him.”

 

Paulette took a hitching breath as she heard Ruby say she didn't want to exist. “I know it's hard for you, and that it hurts. It always hurts when people you love die. But we're here, me and Tanya, and we're not going anywhere. We want to help you.” She comforted, rubbing circles on her back and allowing her to lean against her. The woman didn't weigh much, and she easily held her up. “Please Ruby. You can't just give up.”

 

“I don't deserve you. I certainly don't deserve Tanya...I'm just a burden to everyone.” Ruby hiccuped, looking up at Paulette with watery eyes. “Would you want to date someone who spent weeks on end crying over their ex?”

 

Paulette listened to Ruby, quiet. She didn't have answer, because for someone who wasn’t her partner, there wasn’t a good answer.

 

“I loved you from the moment you kissed me. I still thought you were dating Fernando then. I kept loving you even though we split up and went our separate ways because I thought you love Fernando more. I couldn't stop loving you if I wanted to.” Tanya stated seriously, leaning against the door frame as she watched Paulette and Ruby sitting on the floor, the redhead obviously trying to comfort her friend. “Fernando's death has been hard on all of us...but truth is you've known him the longest and been closest to him. You deserve your grief, and I would never let it come between us.” Carefully, Tanya sat down on the other side of Ruby, her hand place between her shoulder blades.

 

Paulette smiled at Tanya's words, slowly letting Ruby free of her grip so that she could turn to face her girlfriend instead.

 

Ruby turned and stared at Tanya. She analyzed her in detail, taking in every detail of her well-designed face. Her normally so sharp ocean blue eyes looked soft and tired, but the smile on her lips was genuine. 

 

“I love you” Ruby whispered, mesmerized, a hand reaching out to touch Tanya's cheek. It had a soft rosy colour to it that Ruby adored.  Tanya was so beautiful and she wondered how she had never truly noticed that before.

 

Ruby knew Tanya was good looking, it was a well acknowledged fact, but the angelic face she was now looking into was so gorgeous that is seemed calling it beautiful would be an insult.

“I love you too. Whatever happens, I am not leaving you.” Tanya took Ruby's hand, leaning in and gently kissing her on the lips. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you” She said, being more honest than she had dared to be so far in their relationship.

 

Commitment had always seemed a tough subject for Ruby, and Tanya had been afraid to ask for anything more than her devotion in the moment.

 

“The rest of your life?” Ruby had never thought she'd heard such words ever again. She had been young the first and last time someone has given her an offer like that, and hearing it now stole her breath away.

 

Tanya smiled. “If you'll let me.” She squeezes Ruby's hand, and purely on impulse, she suggest. “I'll even marry you, if you want to.”

 

Ruby laughs. Clear and pure, her laughter sounds like silvers bells as she smile and make that wonderful noise. “You'd marry me? Really?”

 

“You don't want that?” Tanya asks, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“Of course I want it!” Ruby laughed, again, her arms coming to wrap around Tanya's neck as she kissed her deeply. She looked her deep in the eyes and grinned. “My answer is yes. Yes, I will marry you Tanya Chesham Leigh.”

 

Tanya didn't think she could be happier. From a bad morning with fighting between them and all the fear and panic as she searched for her missing girlfriend across New York, she had now successfully proposed to Ruby, who agreed to marry her.

 

It was more than she had ever dared to hope for and yet it was exactly what she wanted.

 

“Well, you two look obscenely happy” Standing in the doorway, Paulette smiled at the joyous couple. She had heard everything while in the living room looking after the dogs, and she was pleased that her old friend finally got what she deserved.

 

Ruby deserved the safety and commitment of marriage, a promise from her partner to her that they were in it for the long run. She deserves someone that would never ever give up on her, no matter what.

 

She deserved Tanya.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 16th chapter I think and I'm seeing that I got another chapter inbetween before starting a new little ark that will probably run uh... 3? 4? Chapters? And thats before I start the third segment of this series.
> 
> Because this is not the last story, ladies and gentlemen, there will be a third part: To marry a Ruby.

“So, tell me, what do you like? What kind of rings were you thinking we should get?” Tanya asked curiously, pulling Ruby closer as they strolled down the street and holding her. A week on from their spur of the moment engagement, and they were now out to buy rings.

 

“I don’t know. I've never thought about it, I didn't think I'd ever get here” She laughed, squeezing Tanya's hand. “The ring doesn't matter to me. I’m just excited to be marrying you.”

 

Now, it was Tanya's turn to laugh. “I thought for sure you'd back out after you called Sophie. I mean, what do you say when your aunt and your grandmother are getting married?”

 

“Well, she was calm and positive on the phone...but I suspect she might have some more words for us when we actually get to Kalokairi. Apparently we're having our wedding there, not my decision.” Ruby laughed.

 

“Fine by me. Donna and Sam's wedding was huge success, so I can't imagine ours could be much worse.” Tanya said, immediately realizing that it wasn't the right thing to say as she saw a veil of sadness sweeping over Ruby’s face. “Hey, don't do that. Don't be sad. Things are getting better, and Donna would be so proud if she could see you now.” Tanya comforted, leaning forward and kissing Ruby on the lips. A kiss can heal anything.

 

From behind, she could hear the faint clicking of a camera, and without looking Tanya knows that they are now observed and documented. It’s nothing new, it's been a normal part of Tanya's life for a long time, but she still struggled to let go of the annoyance that clicking sound caused.

 

“Come a bit closer.” Ruby whispered, and Tanya knew that from her position she must be staring straight into the offending camera.

 

Staring straight at the now discovered photographer, Ruby pulled Tanya closer to her chest, her arms placed on her shoulders and flipping off the paparazzi with both hands as he continued to take photos of the two of them hugging.

 

“Let's go” She ordered as she saw the photographer finally leaving, letting go of Tanya and grabbing her hand instead.

 

“Alright” Tanya didn’t know what Ruby had done, but she trusted her to deal with the press.”Everything okay?” She asked, remembering how upset Ruby had looked when she mentioned Donna and wanting to make sure that she was feeling okay now.

 

“Yeah. I flipped off the dude. Guess attention is quite unavoidable when we both hold a degree of fame.” She learned in, ignoring the fact that it was not the paparazzi Tanya asked about. “They'll shit their pants when they realize we're not just dating, we're getting married. My _manager ,_ however, **will** shit himself.”

 

“He almost shit himself  just hearing that you were out of action again after Fernando died.” Tanya laughed, frowning a little as she continued. “Honestly, that guy felt kind of slimy to me. I mean, not to be mean, but he cares more about you performing and making money than taking care of your health. If I were you I’d actually get rid of him.” Tanya commented, glad to have gotten a chance to mention it. In the chaos that were their lives after the tragedy, there had not been opportunity to discuss the matter.

 

“And who would represent me then? He’s been my manager for decades.” Ruby frowned, retracting her hands from Tanya and sticking both of them in her pockets. “I mean, he’s been a bit unpleasant to work with since I told him I had to go away for a family emergency... A bit too eager to try and get me back to the States and working, you know?” She admitted. “You should've seen some of the the emails he sent me. He was so desperate to get back and start performing again.” Replacing her manager was something Ruby had been considering for a while, her time spent on Kalokairi having made it obvious that he worked better representing a workaholic super star than a dedicated grandmother halfway to retirement.

 

But, in lack of better options and a bit fearful for what letting go of him said about how she was changing as a person, she'd kept him on thus far. For Tanya, however, she might finally come around to change.

 

“I could represent you.” Tanya shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it. “I mean, I wouldn't be doing it for the money, which we'd be sharing as a married couple anyway. I'd just do it because I love you.” She smiled. “I'm a lawyer, and I've dabbled in showbusiness before. Adjusting and negotiating contracts, royalty disputes, that sort of things?” Together we could probably do this.

 

Ruby looked at her. “You would do that?” She asked, surprised by Tanya's offer. Worst of all, she liked the idea. “I'd like that” She said, her hand stretching out to embrace Tanya again. “It'd be so lovely. But it also means I'll have to make some sort of press statement soon. A lot is changing and if we won't tell the public then they'll probably start asking people like my manager, and knowing how he is, he will not hesitate to put us in trouble any way he can.”

 

Tanya sighed, rolling her eyes at Ruby. “I know its a lot to deal with, but we'll fix it. For now, let's just focus on getting some engagement rings so everyone can see that you're occupied.” She gave Ruby a kiss. “It might be hard, but we'll succeed.”

 

Ruby smirked. “I should think making _you_ look occupied would be the real problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

“No, not this one.” Ruby shook her head, taking off the thin silver band with the tiny diamond in the middle. It was an adorable design, but not quite right. Not that Ruby necessarily wanted something large or overly expensive, but she couldn't imagine wearing it for the rest of her life.

 

“Alright” Tanya nodded, bending forward to look through the selection of rings the jeweler had put out. “How about this one?” Tanya asked, picking up a thick gold band with a ruby embedded in it. “I think that looks better, don't you?” She asked, picking it up and sliding it onto Ruby's finger. “A ruby for the Ruby.” She joked.

 

Ruby looked down at the ring, flexing her fingers and trying to decide if she liked it. It was a little heavier, the gold a little more appealing than silver and with the red stone - not as common and traditional as a diamond might have been - it felt a lot better. “Yes, I think I like this one a lot” Ruby agreed, smiling innocently. “How about you try this one for yourself?” She asked, picking up a similar ring adorned with an ocean blue sapphire. It complimented Tanya's blue eyes, and looked as good on her finger as it did on the display.

 

Tanya grinned. “This one is great” She said, admiring the sparkling blue gem before leaning in to kiss Ruby. “I can't wait to call you my wife.”

 

“It will be my pleasure. I love you so much you have _no idea_.” Ruby agreed happily, kissing Tanya back with much passion. Truth to be told, she had never thought she'd feel this way again. It had been especially hopeless to realize that Ruby's feelings for Fernando hadn't aged as well as her memories of them had. For the first time in forever, she had been truly  free and single, and she'd wondered what was next.

 

What was next, as it turned out, was Tanya.

 

Tanya saw the way Ruby looked at her, and it made her smile all the bigger. It still felt surreal to know that in a year, perhaps a little more, she’d be married to the woman that stood before her. It wasn't a point she had even imagine they would come to when they first started their wild adventure.

 

Ruby had never been married even once, while Tanya had tried and failed marriages three times already. None of them were much for commitment, never had been, but after all that had happened to them under the last few weeks, from Fernando's death to Ruby running away for the day after they had a row, she had quickly realized that it was what they needed more than anything.

 

To know of them was going to walk out any time soon.

 

In love and as happy as she could possibly be, staring straight at her fianceé’s beautiful face, Tanya felt ecstatic. She had an engagement ring weighing down her ring finger and a pair lips touching hers. It was a different sensation, weird even, but it was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!
> 
> Dedicated to my beautiful, amazong friend Clarisse. Enjoy!

Ruby is sitting at home, relaxing with her dogs in the living room while Tanya cooked in the kitchen. Suddenly, she can feel her phone buzzing in her pocket, and, takign it out she could see that is was Sophie who was calling her.

 

Ruby only spoken to her once since Fernado's death, and that had been to tell her that she and Tanya were engaged. It had been pleasant and Sophie has seemed enthusiastic enough, but Ruby still hesitated, fearing the tone might've changed since she'd had time to process it.

 

She pressed the green button anyway.

 

“Hi little girl” Ruby said, lifting the phone to her ear. The fond nickname rolled easily off her tongue, and though it had been a bit condescending the first few times she now said it with all her love.

 

“Hi grandma.” Sophie sounded hesitant, and Ruby could tell something wasn't quite right. “Is everything good in New York? Aunt Tanya told me you got a friend to bring you your pets there from California. You two seem very happy.”

 

“Yes, I got three little puppies and they're right here with me.” She lowered the phone, poking her little fur babies to make the bark into the phone. Taking it back, she smiled at the way Sophie laughed. “Me and Tanya simply couldn’t be happier...in fact, we were actually out shopping wedding rings today.” Ruby told her, smiling as she spoke but still biting her lip hard as she finished. “Is something wrong, Sophie? You sound worried.”

 

“No, it's just…I was actually calling to tell you something. Not just to chat.” Sophie paused after the confession. “We got a date for grandpa's funeral. The police has released the body and...It's going to be on the fifth. Do you think you can come? You and aunt Tanya? ”

 

The words was like a slap to the face but she didn't hesitate. “Of course we'll be there! We wouldn't miss it for the world!” Ruby all but screamed, and from the kitchen she could see Tanya looking at her curiously. Slowly, she took down the phone and put it against her chest.  “Fernando's funeral is going to be on the fifth. Sophie asked if we were coming.” She explained to her partner.

 

“Of course we're coming. She shouldn't have to ask that.” Tanya agreed. “Unless...unless you don't want to go?” She added quietly, a little hesitant all of sudden. Tanya knew how hard it had been for Ruby, and she would understand if she didn't want to go to the funeral.

 

Ruby hesitated. Tanya was giving her an out - if she said no, she would find a way for her to not have to go. And Ruby considered it, she really did, her heart beating painfully in her chest as she tried to decide what to do.

 

In the end, there was only one choice after all.

 

She sigh. “No, I want to go. I told Sophie we would already.” She said, smiling unconvincingly at Tanya before returning to the phone call. “We'll be there Sophie, I promise.”

 

Before Sophie has the time to reply, Ruby hangs up. Her heart is beating out of her chest and she struggles to keep the tears in as she rest her head against her knees, repeatedly telling herself she's doing the right thing.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

 

A pair of strong hands squeeze her shoulders, and Ruby shake her head without meeting Tanya's eyes.

 

“You said you wanted to go to the funeral. Did you lie?”

 

The hands move to her face, lifting her head up and looking her in the eyes. Ruby shakes her head. She didn't regret it, and yet she felt filled with fear and pain at the thought of facing what had happened. 

 

“I want to go,  _ I need to go _ !” She whispers, desperately clinging on to Tanya. She had to say goodbye, she knew as much, because if she didn't, the ghost of Fernando would never stop haunting her. “But I'm scared. If I say goodbye...if I let go…” She can't finish the sentence. The feelings, the grief and fear and pain, is all that is left of him now and the moment she comes to peace with that, he will be truly gone forever. He'll be the most gone he's ever been and this time she knows he won't come back. “But I'm scared.”

 

That thought alone hurt more than anything else.

 

Tanya sigh. On some basic level she understood. She really did. But on another level she was so incredibly disconnected from the situation, and she couldn't help that. “I know. I understand how you feel.” She thinks of Donna's funeral, and how hard it had been stepping into that church and knowing she was letting go of her best friend. “But life has to go on. We have to keeping on moving forward step by step. You know it's what he would have wanted.” She stroke Ruby's hair, grabbing a twisting curl of silky black hair - her real hair, for once - and carefully stick it behind her ear. “Plus, you have a wedding to look forward to.” She smiled encouragingly.

 

Ruby smiled. She smiled, filled with happiness at the thought of a wedding, but within minutes the happy smile dissolved into tears as she cried because no matter how much she loved Tanya that was yet another step away from the life Ruby had always known.

 

Tanya sigh, and pulled her fiaceé close. They had a long way to go, and it would not be easy, not in anyway, but she couldn't care less.  

 

She was willing that fight, and if Ruby couldn't then she would do it for both of them. She'd fight until they were the winners and they got their happy ever after.

 

That was how much Tanya loved Ruby.

  
  


* * *

 

**Music News**

  
  


**Ruby Sheridan**

_It has been a busy few months for singer Ruby Sheridan. Having returned to America after over a year spent in Greece dealing with an alleged family crisis, she started up again by performing at the_ ** _Good Old Days - Retro Event_** _in New York, a joyous occasion made more joyous by the star going public with her relationship with New York resident_ ** _Tanya Chesham Leigh_** _._ _Unfortunately, though the revival of her career after the hiatus seemed to be off to a good start, it was once more put on hold due to the sudden death of a family member. According to her manager, she was been grieving deeply and the primary focus had to be for her to deal with the aftermath of what happened, rather than work._

 

_ Throughout these dramatic happenings, the star herself remained quiet, all information being released by her representative.  _

 

_ Finally, she broke the silence last Thursday by recording an interview with  _ **_Music hour_ ** _ which was televised on Saturday night. In it, Ruby Sheridan explained her emotional struggles how they've made her unable to work as much as she wanted to as she tries to put her health first. Last of all, sge also revealed that her many struggles in her personal life had come to affect her professional life so to the point that she fired her manager of nearly twenty years. Instead, she announced that her partner  _ **_Tanya Chesham Leigh_ ** _ would take his place. The billionaire ex-wife is a lawyer by education and has been a representant in many well-known cases over the last decade. _

 

_ A detail from this interview that many fans has since reacted to, is that Ruby Sheridan had an engagement ring on her left hand. Hard core fans of the artist could tell that it was not one of the rings from any of her previous almost marriages, which she has been known to wear as normal jewelry on occasion, but rather a new piece. Some fans speculated that her partner might have proposed, and that would have been the actual primary reason for the replacement of her manager.  _

 

_ On Monday night, Ruby Sheridan solved this mystery herself. As a follow up to her revealing interview, she herself released a video -  filmed together with her girlfriend and newly appointed manager Tanya - on all her social media accounts. In the video, Ruby announced that she and her girlfriend had indeed gotten engaged.  _

 

_ Tanya Chesham-Leigh, who she is marrying, has been married three time before - twice to millionaires and once to a billionaire. The last marriage, which only lasted for little under two years, was the most famous of the three. The subsequent divorce gained a lot of attention in media after Tanya won the right to a sizable portion of his financial and physical assets. _

 

_ Ruby Sheridan, who has a daughter from a relationship before her rise to fame, has had four engagements to various public persons, ranging from politicians to musicians like herself. None of the relationships have led to a marriage in the end, but neither has it resulted in any publicly bitter relations and all her exes have been positive when asked if they'd try to maintain a close friendship. _

 

_ And so, as of fall, it seems that Ruby Sheridan will finally marry, and Tanya Chesham-Leigh will start her fourth marriage. The couple says that they aim to keep the ceremony itself as private as they possibly can, but that there will be a special reception hosted in Ruby Sheridan's residency in Los Angeles which will be open to members of the press and where they can celebrate their luck with various friends and public figures related to their respective careers. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernado's funeral pt.1 begins here! Enjoy!

“Grandma!” Sophie can't keep back the scream, a large grin on her face as she rush down the docks, her arms open wide to embrace her grandmother.

 

“Sophie!” Ruby laughs, delighted as she hug her grandchild tight and practically lift her off the ground. “Oh I missed you  _ so  _ much!” She exclaimed, closing her eyes to try and brace herself against the sudden onslaught of emotions tearing her heart apart. “I’ve missed you so much” She whispers, fingers buried in the golden curls and fresh tears threatening in her eyes.

 

“I'm glad to see you too grandma.” Sophie assured Ruby, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her grandmother's strong arms around her. “I really needed you to be here right now.” 

 

“I know Sophie” Ruby assured her. “I know.”

 

Trying not to disturb the couple who so clearly needed their privacy, Tanya navigated around them, climbing her way up the small slope to where Sky was waiting at the side of the road, his young son held safely in his arms as he watched Ruby and Sophie down on the docks.

 

“Hi” She said, smiling at the young father.

 

“Hi Tanya” Sky smiled back, carefully rocking the baby in his arms back and forth. “He was crying all the way down here, but Sophie insisted we bring him. She wanted for Ruby to see Donny as soon as possible.” He chuckled, looking down at his sleeping son.

 

“She could use it. It'd give her something to focus on, put her mind to rest a little.” Tanya said, carefully accepting the tiny human as Sky offered him to her. Though Ruby's mood and overall health  had significantly improved since their engagement and the arrival of her three dogs and her best friend, she was still far from recovered and happy.

 

“Has it been that bad?” Sky asked, his brow creasing in worry as he handed over the child. For a second, Donny groaned as he was moved, but he soon went back to a deep slumber. “I know Sophie's been worrying about her but...I can't really trust what she says without knowing.” He explained.

 

Tanya nodd, understanding what he meant. Sophie would be biased in any situation, much less one like this. “It was  _ that  _ bad. For the first week she barely even left bed, much less ate or slept. I didn't dare to leave her alone because I was so afraid she'd…” Tanya's voice fade out, tears suddenly threatening in her eyes. She rock the baby a little faster and try to find comfort in the warm weight in her arms. “It was so bad then. It's better now, but it's far from good.” 

 

Tanya wasn't stupid, she knew Ruby needed a lot of time, but it didn’t make the feeling that she wasn't trying hard enough any easier to bear.

 

Sky bit his lip. “At least now you got a wedding to look forward to.” He said, taking Donny back from Tanya. “Sophie was never  _ that _ bad but...but she didn't take it well. The police set her up with a therapist out on the mainland, and it’s helped her a lot. They’re professional, they know how to handle people with problems like hers.”  Sky explained. Even though it sounded like Tanya had had it worse, it had been a challenge for Sky and Sophie to keep their life together after Fernando died too.

 

In the end, after weeks of fighting to keep their heads above the water, they'd seen the few guests they had off and closed down the hole business for two weeks, giving them a chance to focus on themselves and bounce back as much as possible.

 

Tanya nodded.  “I asked Ruby if maybe she'd like to talk to someone, but she wouldn't hear of it. Honestly, I think until me and Paulette chased her across New York she didn't realize how bad it was herself. And after that I proposed, because I was honestly scared she'd walk out on me otherwise and just…” Tanya ran out of words. There were no words to describe the suffocating darkness of the feelings she'd felt as she decided to take the chance and propose to Ruby.  “I love her. She's beautiful and amazing but so, so broken...and she won’t let me help! It's frustrating.”

 

Sky lifted his eyebrows, a look of surprise passing over his face. “You and who did what?” He asked, entirely confused by the first part of what Tanya said. The other part, however,  was much clearer. “Right. I suppose I should congratulate you on the engagement... And I know you're bad at it, but I think you need to be patient Tanya. I don't know if Ruby ever told you about growing up, but Sophie said that from what little she heard she has always had it troublesome ” He glanced at the golden engagement ring on her finger, recalling the last time Tanya had been engaged. Husband number four turned into wife number one, and he couldn't do anything but be happy for them.

 

He just hoped someday soon, they'd understand how happy they made each other.

 

“Ruby had three dogs down in Cali and got a friend to move them to New York, but we had a fight when she was supposed to pick them up and me and her friend ended up looking for  her because she disappearing for a few hours.” Tanya clarified, before moving onto the next topic. “Yes, I am looking forward to the wedding. And I know she got a troubled past, it just makes it all worse...Fernando was the only one who knew how to comfort her about those things, but he's gone now.” She frown, twirling the ring on her finger. “I just...well, I hope Ruby won't regret marrying me on her way down the aisle. She's already done  _ that  _ four times and...and she's very scared being left alone, especially now. It might make her jump the gun.” Tanya admitted, glancing down  at Sophie and Ruby slowly coming towards them.

 

Sky shook his head. He understood where she was coming from, but did not think she had reasons to worry. “I think you're fine. Ruby won't show she’s an emotional person in front of just anybody The only time she really comes out of her shell is for people she truly feel strongly about. That, and she’s extremely aware of her image. She would never just say yes to something like that without knowing exactly what she's doing.” Sky explained.”Ruby loves you, Tanya.”

 

Tanya smiled. “I suppose you're right.”

* * *

 

 

“I know I said it before, but I'm really glad you and Aunt Tanya  could come.” Sophie said, grabbing her grandmother's hand tight and holding on to it as they went forward towards the car and their respective partners. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Terrible. Crushed. More broken than I've ever been before...” Ruby admitted, not wanting to lie to Sophie. She squeezed the tiny hand sneaking into hers as hard as she could, her sharp nails scratching against the smooth skin. “I spent forty-five years thinking Fernando was dead, only to find out he's not. I got a second chance, and was so happy about it, but now he has actually died less than two years later. I don't think that will ever feel good.” Ruby glanced over at the smaller girl. “You?”

 

Sophie nodded. She understood. “I'm okay. Well, as okay as one can be after all this. I got this therapist I'm seeing on the mainland and he's been helping me a lot to process everything that happened.” She explained. “Did you finish the song? The one you mentioned when you called to talk about Tanya and you.” She holds of a little tighter to her grandmother, feeling the cold metal against her finger, a tiny jewel digging into her skin as her long nails scratched against her palm.

 

Ruby listened, and she understood. She was glad that Sophie was getting the help she needed, even if she could never do it that way herself. She had always gotten by on her own, no matter how hard things might have been, and she intended to continue that way. “Yeah I did. It's...it's good.”

 

“And have you showed it to Tanya yet?” Sophie asked, smiling for the first time since their hug. She thought it was a very cute idea with a love song, a way for Ruby to show Tanya how much she loved her the way she did it best. “I still can't believe you guys are getting married! It's weird, but great.” She had found it hard at first, the thought of her grandmother and her aunt getting married, but with time her happiness for the couple had grown all the more genuine.

 

She shook her head. “No I haven't. I'm...I don't do love songs for people I date. I mean, I haven't done it before. And I don't know if she'll like it.” Ruby admitted. It had been a bold move for her to even write the lines, much less to show it to the woman she write it about, and she feared she wouldn't dare to.

 

“Of course she'll like it! She'll love  _ anything _ if it's from you.” Sophie exclaimed, stopping to give her grandma another hug. “It's all going to be super great, okay?”

 

Ruby reciprocated the hug, holding Sophie tight. “Okay” She whispered. “It's all going to be great.” She repeated.

 

“Great” Sophie grinned happily, trying to get the happy spirit transferred into her grandmother as best she could during the circumstances. “Now come on, I want you to meet Donny!”

 

She set off running, dragging her grandmother along with her as they made quick work of the short distance left between them and Tanya and Sky. Even in high heels, Ruby is soon ahead, taking over the leading as Sophie tried to catch up.  They're laughing and huffing and then laughing some more all the way up the steep slope until finally they're standing by their partners feet, trying to catch their breaths.

 

“There you are! Ruby need to see your great-grandchild, he's grown so much!” Tanya calls for her, taking her by the arm as she arrive and pulling her up next to her while Sophie retrieves her son from her husband.

 

“It's like his bigger every morning when you come to pick him up.” She agrees emotionally, cuddling the baby. “You want to hold him grandma?” Sophie ask, carefully rocking the baby in her grip as she began to whine.

 

“Yes” Ruby smile, teary eyed as the boy is handed to her. Nearly a year old and he is so much bigger than he was when she left Kalokairi, yet still not more than a baby. Holding him in her arms made her wish she had never gone back to the states, no matter how much she knew she needed to go home to be able to think clearly, and she can feel the guilt through her system as she rock him gently. He is sleeping, and she hopes that the tremors in her arms won’t wake him up. “He is beautiful.” She says, and wonders if it would always be like this. If she would always have to feel guilty for what she didn't do, no matter if it would have been the right choice or not.

 

In her arms, two big blue orbs opened up to look up at the world around them, darting between the many blurry faces in his surroundings until they settled on Ruby. A tiny hand reached up towards her red painted lips, and Ruby cooed gently, rocking him a little faster. “Goodmorning baby” She greeted the boy.

 

“Hey Donny, look who's here” Sophie whispered, completely enamored as the baby’s face opened up into a large smile, laughing. The sound was melodious and the baby looked absolutely delighted. His chubby hands were aimed at Ruby, trying to grab onto her face and hair.

 

“I just don't understand it Ruby. He never laughs like that for me or Sophie... Only you!” Sky said, delighted to see his son continue to laugh for no reason at all. “He just seem to loves his nanna that much. Don't you little buddy?” He offered Donny his finger, but was promptly ignored.

 

“Nanna?” Tanya asked, confused. She had never heard Sophie call Ruby that before, and she wouldn't think Sky would be the one to make up his own nickname for Ruby.

  
  


“Yes, well...she's  _ my _ grandma, and I won't have my son call her call Ruby, but great-grandma is such a handful…” Sophie explained sheepishly. 

 

“Still not putting that in the biography.” Ruby joked. Then, she grinned. “I like nanna. It's what I used to call my grandma, way back when.”  She thought back to it, vividly remembering the elderly woman who had taught all she knew. Perhaps she had taught her a little too well, for it was the stories of her youth that first inspired Ruby to leave home at fifteen.

 

Too this day, she could not decide whether or not she regretted doing that.

 

“Then that's decided!” Sophie laughed. “Now come on, everyone is waiting up at the Hotel. Harry touched down in Athen earlier this week and Rosie and Bill came yesterday. You're the last ones to arrive.” She said, clapping her hands together and letting that current of nervous, excited energy run through her body, feet stomping and limbs shaking.

 

Ruby nodded, watching her grandchild's happiness with amusement. “We were intending to go earlier, but we had to clean up some stuff in the states first.” She said apologetically.

 

“Had to do a formal reveal for the engagement and my change of employment.” Tanya supplied. “Not really fun to have to display your private life like that, but otherwise we'd risk other people voicing their ideas instead.”

 

“You got a new job?” Sophie asked, climbing up into the land rover. “Ruby, go to the other car. Sky'll drive you and Donny back.” She ordered, gesture to the other car parked along the road.

 

Ruby nodded, holding on a little tighter to the baby as she did as she was told and headed for the van, leaving Tanya and Sophie all alone.

 

“Yeah. I'm leaving the lawyer business behind for good.” Tanya told her seriously, before smiling a little. “Okay, not really...but I'm in showbiz now.”

 

“Showbiz? You mean grandma got you a new job?” Sophie questioned. It wouldn't be strange, if that was the case, but not particularly expected either. Tanya had been a defense attorney for as long as she could remember.

 

“She employed me herself, actually. I'm her new manager.” Tanya reveal dx. “Her old manager was a slimy douchebag and have been all over her case since she came here to reconnect with you. He didn't like the loss in profit now that she's barely been working for two years. She deserves better, so I'm taking over from here on out.”

 

Sophie nodded. She knew Tanya would be much better at making sure work did not take too much out of her grandmother, and help her make the right decision when she struggled to do it on her own. “I'm glad you're there for her. You two really deserve each other.”

 

Tanya leaned back in the seat, her eyes closing as let out a long sigh. “We do. We really do.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this chapter is going to be a ride... 
> 
> Lyrics used in this fanfic are:
> 
> Lover's Return by Trio 
> 
> I hope you find it by Cher

Ruby looked around the white stone church. The casket was already in place at the front, and in just a few hours the wooden benches would be filled out with friends and family of Fernando’s.

 

Despite the persisting lump in her throat, she began to hum, trying to find a melody to settle for. Music had and would always be their language, after all, and nothing could be a more appropriate goodbye.

 

“Do you hear the drums Fernando…”

 

_ It's a cold night and they dance themselves warm around a hole in the ground filled with burning hot orange flames, turning wood to ashes as they performed their little mating rite by the light of it. _

 

She began to sing, but quite just as soon. It's the wrong song for such a sad occasion and she feels it. Her mind wanders to the thick purple notebook weighing down the bag hanging off her shoulder, and she begin on something new.

 

“Oh no...I can not take your hand, god never gives us back our youth…” 

 

_ “I kissed Tanya” She’s quite, her back turned to him as she buries her head into her pillow, trying to keep any more tears from falling. It's been nearly a week, and yet she and Fernando were still keeping up pretences. “I think I like her.” He doesn't have to speak for her to know how betrayed he feels, and she wish that she could lie to him. That she could say she still loved him and forget everything about Tanya's plump lips. _

 

She sing quietly, and this time the words feel more appropriate. Slowly, she sink down at one of the very front row seats. The bench is hard underneath her and her thick skirt make an almost crunchy noise as she tries to get all the layers organized around her. She clicks her thin heels rhythmically against the wooden floors and continue to sing.

 

“The loving heart you slighted then, was yours, my friend in perfect truth…”    
  


_ She hang over the edge of the bannister, watching in shocked surprise as she the man she so long thought lost called out her name across the courtyard.   _

 

_ “Fernando?” It comes with a tiny burst of laughter, the fact that they are both in the same place once more too overwhelming for neither her heart nor her brain to really understand it. _

 

_ It's love, lightened up anew, and she does not hesitate to believe it'll be worth it. _

 

She cry. She hasn't cried, not really, since she arrived on the island but as she watched the white casket it all breaks. Tears flood her cheeks and she slip off her shoes, her hole body moving in one smooth moment down to the floor. The large skirt sweeps the bag down as it goes, paper and pens and all manner of art supplies spreading out across the floor around her, a blood red pen boldly rolling all the way to the white casket.

 

Ruby doesn't care. She doesn't care about that anyone might come in and see it any minute or what people might say if they see it. No, the only time that even gather the slightest amount of attention as she watched it all happen was the heavy purple notebook with golden stats that tumbled out, loose leaflets spilling out as it landed open with the pages to the ground.

 

Quick as she could, she picked it up, making sure no other loose leaflets flew out when she held it against her chest, trying to gather energy as she knew that she would need to stand up and walk to reach some of the pages already being moved by the light summer breeze, flying further away from her and threatening to disappear forever.

 

She is just about to stand up, when then wind suddenly seemed to change direction, flying the papers back across the church and landing softly in her lap. It was almost as though someone had fanned at them to make them go to her instead.

 

Only, the church was empty.

 

_ ‘what's in the notebook?’ He reaches for it, and she pulls away. It's private, she tells him as he tickle her and take it anyway, flipping through the pages to read songs she's not yet finished. She feels embarrassed, but doesn't protest, allowing him to read and praise her for it afterwards.  _

 

“Fernando…?” She whispers quietly, knowing very well that she’s being silly to believe his ghost might be there to haunt her. Then again, Fernando believed in ghosts - the spirits of family members long gone, it had been an important part of his Mexican heritage - and maybe, that was enough. 

 

She swallows hard, and starre down at the lyrics written on the paper in her knee. It’s what she worked on after his death, and she hate it. Hate the crushing words she wrote down in the midst of the grief after his departure. 

 

Determined to do better, she flips it over, meaning to write something new only to find even older words already written on the other side. 

 

**_December 5 1959_ **

 

The date takes her by surprise, and for a moment, she wonders if this was the original copy of  _ Fernando _ . She had believed she had lost it, but one can always be wrong.

 

“Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever? Last words that I said...But that was nothing but a broken heart talking, darling. You know it wasn't what I meant.” She read the first few lines, and feel a cold hand squeezing her heart tight. This was her innermost thoughts, from back when she had still been waiting to see if Fernando was ever coming back. Back to her, and back to the baby he didn't yet know she had. “Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you. 'Cause I'd hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to.”

 

The tears start falling down her cheeks once again, falling like waterfalls down her cheeks and she lift her shaking hands to try and wipe them away before the stained the paper, but stopped as she caught sight of them.

 

They're wrinkled and bony, trembles running through them and highlighting how old they looked. Unlike mostly any other part of Ruby, they spoke  the truth she tried to hide. She never showed her true age to anyone never once shared the weariness that rested in her soul from all the years she'd suffered in the cruel world. 

 

Only in her hands did it still show.

 

She closed her eyes, leaning backwards and leaning against the bench.And I hope you're happy, wherever you are...I wanted you to know that, and nothing's gonna change that...I hope you find it.” She continues with the words from the paper, pulling them from somewhere far back in her memories where she once memorised them. “And I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I wanted you to know that...And nothing's gonna change that.” She talks to Fernando, pretending as though he is standing in front of her and listening the way he always did when she spoke or sung.

 

Perhaps it was because she imagined he was there, that she did not immediately react to feeling of a thumb brushing across her cheek.

 

“And I hope you find it, what you're looking for...I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more.” A second hand, combing through her black curls. “I hope you find it.” His hoarse, world-weary voice is unmistakable and she find she can not simply pass it off as a dream, not with the sensation of his hands around her face and a longing heart beating out of her chest.

 

She opens her eyes, amd see a pair of dark eyes staring straight back at her, and she almost scream.

 

But the scream never breaks free of her throat and instead, all she can manage is a tiny whisper. “Fernando” New tears spill down her cheeks, hot and salty, and she feels straight down desperate,  wanting to touch but fearing that the illusion would disperse.

 

“Schh, I'm here my darling.” His chapped lips pull into a  weak smile. “I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry that I am gone, and that I can not see Donny grow up. You'll have to spoil him for both of us.” He joled, chuckling, and she can hear the way the laughter rumble in his chest.

 

She shook her head. “I don't think I can last that long. I don't want to last that long. I just want to be with you!” She turned her head upwards, starring him straight in the eyes and hoping he understands. “I can’t live without you Fernando. You're a fool if you think I can.” She turn away, ashamed at her own thoughts and feelings.

 

She should be better than wanting to take the cowards solution to the grief and heartache that weighed her down. 

 

“You’re a fool if you think I was ever worth that much.” He lifts her hand to his lips, kissing the engagement ring she let Tanya put upon her finger. “You got a future, mi amor, and I will see you live it.” He caress her cheek, and she lean into the soft, gentle touch. “I'll always be here, right by your side. You can let me go, because I'm never truly leaving.” He assure her, and she knows that she will never be able to go through with any of the cowardice thoughts that run through her head.

 

No matter how strong the urge, she could never do it when she hear Fernando's voice telling her to live in the back of her head.

 

“Rest, mi amor. You have earned it.” His hand pulls down over her eyes, and she close them, letting the tension drain from her muscles for the first time since Sophie delivered the news that he died.

 

Ruby let herself drift off into peaceful slumber, not cari g but a single thing in the world except that she got a chance to tell Fernando goodbye.

 

Fernando smiled, laughing a little at the sight, before turning to walk out the church.

 

“I did it. I said goodbye” He tells the blond woman waiting for him, holding up the church door.

 

She nodd. “She needed that. She needed to bid you farewell.”

 

“What about you?” He questioned. “She never said goodbye to you either.”

 

Donna smiled. “Me and mum said goodbye a long time ago” She looks back, seeing her mother sleeping leaned against the from row seat. “And even if she nay feel more strongly about it now, it is not wound worth reopening. No use in picking at the scars of old, when she is still trying to heal the fresh cuts.”

 

Fernando nodd. He doesn't entirely understand, but trust his daughter to know her mother's heart. “Well then, mi hija, it is time we were off.” He offers her his arm, smiling when she takes it.

 

Together, they turn to walk away, knowing they had done all they could, and that all that was left was up to her now.

 

Up to Ruby to make the most of the life she still had.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapter from where we started, and we have reached the end of this fanfic!
> 
> HOWEVER, this is not the end of the Ruby/Tanya series! In about a month I count of having the fourth and final fanfic, Marrying a Ruby, up for you to read!
> 
> Huge thanks to my best friend Clarisse for being supportiv and amazing through out this entire story! Love you!

_ “Grandma, wake up.” Sophie whisper quietly, smiling slightly as she shake her grandmother's shoulder. Ruby’s bag of art supplies rest on her shoulder, Sophie having collected them from the floor where they had been spread out as evidence of whatever Ruby had been doing before she fell asleep.  _

 

_ It had been hours since anyone saw her, and once Sophie got up there, she found out she had been napping all along. _

 

_ Ruby awoke slowly, eyes fluttering open to see her granddaughter looking at her. She smile. “Hi Sophie” She says softly. Standing up and rubbing at her aching neck, she stepped back into her high heels even though her leg muscles were already cramping from the change of position. _

 

_ “Your bag” Sophie offers the bag to her grandmother, not questioning what she had been doing. “We're supposed to sit on the other side.” She explained, pointing over towards the other side of the church as she carefully grandmother's arm, leading her across. _

 

_ “Thank you Sophie” Ruby smile a little more as she accept the bag. She sees the surprise flickering in her grandchild's eyes but she doesn't care. “Let’s just sit down” She concluded, taking a moment to allow her rigid muscles to cooperate as she sat down.  _

 

_ Ruby sit down, the ghostly touch of Fernando’s hand to her face still vivid in her mind, and she keep on smiling.  _

 

* * *

 

“Everything okay?” Running out of the church, Tanya grabs Ruby’s hand, stopping her from going any further.  

 

“I'm fine.” Ruby assured her. Looking into her girlfriend’s worried face, she pulled her in for a hug, putting her head against her shoulder. “It's all good.”

 

Tanya held Ruby, confused by the affection. Ruby had been acting weird since she'd met up with her at the church, and she could tell there was something she wasn't telling her. “You sure? Because you've been smiling through the hole ceremony, and while I'm very happy if you're feeling better about all this...I'm also worried.” For the first time, Tanya says the word. Worried. Somehow, through it all, she's skirted around the word before finally at long last owning up to her feelings. 

 

Ruby close her eye, holding on a little tighter as she felt tears burning in her eyes. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you” She whispers, a thin smile on her lips. Truth is she barely knows herself what it was she saw, but she knew it was all she ever needed.

 

“Try me.” She challenged Ruby. “I’m willing to believe a lot more things than you think.” Tanya pulls back, smiling at Ruby and lifting a trembling hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek. “I love you. And I love that you are finally smiling, because I missed it so much, but I need to know you are smiling because you feel  _ good. _ ” She bite her lip, her hand softly  stroking Ruby’s cheek.

 

Ruby exhaled, still a little hesitant but deciding to be honest. “I saw Fernando” She says, her voice unusually small and fragile. “When I was sitting in the church, he appeared and...and he said he's never leaving me. That I can look to the future, because he'll never truly be gone for me.” Hot tears spill down her cheeks and she can taste the salt of them on her lips but she's still smiling, perhaps even more so because the memory of what she'd seen filled her with an unmistakable  _ joy _ . “He gave me peace”

 

Tanya is a bit shocked by her words, and for a moment she wants to laugh. But she sees that Ruby is not joking. So she smile instead, intertwining their fingers. “I believe you.” She says honestly. “The same thing happened to me and Rosie when Donna died and...and i've never known if it was just a dream or if she was really there, but I know that Kalokairi is a magical place filled with all the things you love. Perhaps, that also include our lost loved ones.” She look Ruby in the eyes for a second, and lean forward to give her a kiss. “I'm glad you found peace.”

 

Ruby nodd, briefly kissing back to show her appreciation for the woman next to her. 

 

For a moment, they stood still, staring each other in the eyes with all the warmth and love two lovers possessed. There were smiles on their lips and for the first time a long, long while, they were both  _ happy _ . 

 

Then, slowly, Tanya turned to look at the little white chapel. “Next time we're here it'll be our wedding day.” She said, giving Ruby yet another kiss. “I can't wait to watch you walk down the aisle.”

 

“Who says you're the one waiting at the end of the aisle?” Ruby asked, quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe I want to see you walk down the aisle to  _ me. _ ”

 

Tanya laughed. “In a tuxedo? Not getting the opportunity to be very, very dramatic in front of everyone you know?” She questioned.

 

Ruby laughed too. “First of all, you are  _ not  _ wearing a tux to our wedding. I will see you in a wedding dress and you will not resist. Don't mess with the bridezilla.” She argued playfully. “Second of all, you are correct, I am absolutely walking down the aisle. You'll be waiting a pretty dress at the end.”

  
  


Tanya grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos make my day!


End file.
